


Dream SCP

by D7G0N



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7G0N/pseuds/D7G0N
Summary: Inspired by Qyukie's AU, as well as AoifeSkye23 's fic Uncontainable on Wattpad, which is also inspired by the same AU.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 51
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

The researcher keeps watch on the newly contained SCP-DR34. It lies unmoving in the center of the barren mid-sized room. This SCP consists of a mass of tentacles, like an albino octopus the size of a pool table. It is made of a clay-like substance, with no internal structures such as muscles, organs, or bones. Such a creature normally should be unable to move, but the laws of this universe do not always apply to the creatures contained by the Foundation.  
  
SCP-DR34 slowly reaches out a tentacle. Unlike an actual octopus, the tentacle is completely smooth, having no suckers or any texture at all. It rolls itself over revealing a featureless orb the size of a soccer ball, which all the tentacles seem to be connected to like it’s their core. A slit appears spanning 180 degrees around the core, opening up into a dark mouth filled with thousands of small sharp teeth. A thin pitch-black tongue shaped like that of a lizard whips out then back in, and the mouth snaps shut. The SCP seems to shake itself, the core turning this way then that causing the tentacles to flail about. When it stops, the tentacles stretch out everywhere, investigating the strange creature's new environment.  
  
One tentacle finds a security camera, easily ripping it out of the wall. The camera feed goes to snow on the monitor next to the researcher. The young man reaches for the phone on the wall, ready to call security on the internal line if things go downhill. He closely watches SCP-DR34 through the bulletproof glass separating them.  
  
The SCP shakes the security camera like a child's rattle and then bashes it against the wall. It pulls the camera closer to its core and envelops it with tentacles. The researcher winces at a high-pitched groan of bending metal and watches the mount that held the camera to the wall get thrown away from the mass of tentacles, distorted beyond repair. The camera itself is again visible as the SCP holds it up to its mouth. SCP-DR34 bites down, and immediately opens back up, spitting out shards of plastic and glass. The remaining half of the camera gets thrown across the room and lands spinning in a corner. The creature attempts to use a tentacle to pick camera bits out of its mouth full of dark teeth.  
  
The tentacles reach out again, finding only the floor and wall. The SCP pulls itself around the perimeter of the room, eventually finding the door. The researcher is glad it goes around away from the window to the observation room. The door is a sliding one, made up of two half-inch plates of metal: one on the outside, one on the inside. The creature tries to fit a tentacle between the door and its frame, to no avail. It then piles itself up against the wall and brings its core against the edge of the door, biting down. It then pushes against the wall, yanking its core and the door with it inward, bending the sheet of metal.  
  
The researcher presses the button on the phone that calls security.  
  
"Uh, I'm near the end of wing B, it looks like the SCP... uh, what's it... SCP-DR34, it's about to get out" he babbles into the phone, foot-tapping worriedly.  
  
Metal screeches as SCP-DR34 pulls back the second sheet of metal.  
  
Silence on the end of the line, and then some shuffling, "What's that again?" comes the voice from the other end of the line.  
  
The creature has opened up a hole large enough for a beach ball between the door and its frame. It sticks its core through the gap, and then its tentacles retract, or simply dematerialize, letting it fit through easily and escape its home of a few minutes.  
  
"There's a containment breach at the end of wing B, SCP-DR34 has escaped its fucking cell!" the researcher shouts. He can't see the SCP anymore, which worries him.  
  
"On it, be there in a sec." replies the security guard, somehow unfazed.  
  
The researcher decides to hide underneath the desk. The SCP probably wouldn't come into the observation room, but he is still scared.

  


The security guard rushes down the hallway of wing B. He spots the SCP with its huge black mouth wide open, plastered against the glass of another SCP's cell, tentacles both fanned out and supporting it off the ground.  
  
The creature turns toward the guards as they approach, a few tentacles pulling at the edges of its mouth. One guard aims and shoots it with a tranquilizer gun, but the charge bounces off the creature's skin ineffectively. However, SCP-DR34 does move slowly away from the direction the shot came from, tripping over one of the few plastic plants that lined the edges of the otherwise depressingly barren hallway. A tentacle picks up the plant and brings it to the core so the SCP can chew on it.  
  
Two guards throw a net over SCP-DR34 and start dragging it away, but as it runs out of plastic plant to chew on it simply tears itself out of the wire net. A tentacle finds one of the guards and picks him up. The guard struggles and SCP-DR34 drops him, causing the guard to yelps as he falls on his butt. The creature then picks the guard up again and drops him back down. The guard yelps again and starts to scramble away, terrified. The tentacles pick him up a third time and start to envelop him. Another guard switches his tranquilizer gun for a handgun and shoots at the bases of the tentacles enveloping his companion, but the bullets bounce uselessly to the floor. The trapped guard gives a muffled scream from inside the tentacles as the SCP shakes his from side to side.  
  
SCP-DR34 drops the guard again, body mangled like the camera's mount, but he doesn't make a sound this time around. The creature prods the guard, ignoring the other guard's attempts to move it away from their comrade. The creature picks up the body and drops it again. It makes a keening sound: Ehhh? before moving on, blood on its tentacles.  
  
The creature drags itself along the edge of the hallway until it finds a corner. There, it curls its tentacles protectively around its core. The past hour has been strange and exciting for it, and it needs a nap. It sifts a few times, and then stops moving, sound asleep.  
  
The remaining guards manage to trap SCP-DR34 in a net and drag it to a cell with thick, metal walls and an electronically operated vault door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When the Chunnel was built, more than just a tunnel was built under the channel. Off of the tunnel that the tracks run on, under the water and the earth, there are numerous storage areas, control rooms, and little empty spaces where things may be. There is also a lab.  
  
Nobody (at least, no civilian) lives in the Chunnel, and as there is easy rail access, Site-CH21 is the perfect place to house many of western Europe's sentient SCPs. Although, due to the passenger trains that pass by, none of the more dangerous SCPs are contained there.  
  
In one enclosure at Site-CH21 live two humanoids: SCP-TO47 and SCP-TU80. SCP-TU80 is a bee boy, with wide eyes and two small antennae, and is constantly surrounded by a small swarm of bees. SCP-TO47 can grow vines from his body, which can sprout thorns or flowers. The two boys are both around 16 years old and have lived at one Foundation site or another since they were very young. A couple of months ago the two were introduced to each other and quickly formed a close friendship. SCP-TU80's bees and SCP-TO47's vines also formed a symbiotic relationship, and the two SCPs have since been kept in the same enclosure. To be fair, no one had known that SCP-TO47 could sprout flowers until SCP-TU80's bees had been there to pollinate them.  
  
Their main researcher, Wilbur Soot, sometimes wishes the two SCPs had never met. Although neither SCP has full command of the English language, they both know a few words. And they can shout those few words at the top of their lungs. Over and over and over again. Wilbur is sure that either one of the two would not be half as loud as the two are together. They screech like parrots, day in and day out. Nonstop.  
  
Today is no exception. T&T's containment chamber has enough dirt on the ground and UV lights on the ceiling to support the few shrubs and grass in the enclosure. The bit of nature seems to keep SCP-TU80's bees happy, despite being deep underground. SCP-TU80 uses some of the greenery to make a flower crown for SCP-TO47, who has no interest in wearing it.  
  
So SCP-TU80 chases SCP-TO47 around the enclosure. The former screams "Wear! Wear! PRETTY! Wear!" while the latter shrieks "NO! Fuck you! NO!" They also scream wordlessly at the top of their lungs as they throw the flower crown from one to the other. SCP-TO47 finds a place where the soil is loose and attempts to dig a hole to escape wearing the flower crown. He quickly hits the metal bottom of the chamber. He punches it in annoyance, making a loud dong sound. SCP-TU80 wanders over. He drops the crown, more interested in the new sound his friend has discovered than their previous game. Soon the two of them are banging on the floor like it’s a strange sort of drum and laughing hysterically.  
  
Wilbur doesn't mind loud noises that much, but the never-ending racket does annoy him quite a bit. So today, he has a plan. He opens up the door to T&T's containment chamber and drags in a large cardboard box. SCP-TO47 pokes his head out of the hole to see who has come in. Seeing that it's Wilbur, he and SCP-TU80 come over to look at the box, successfully distracted from banging on the floor.  
  
"What?" asks SCP-TU80, pointing to the box.  
  
"Its a bit of a surprise, let me set it up"  
  
"No, NOW!" demands SCP-TO47.  
  
"Fuck you, give me some space." Wilbur opens up the box and pulls out an ancient TV, one of the old ones that are shaped a bit like a box and have a slightly curved screen - a cathode ray tube. He pulls out the cord, only now realizing there are no outlets inside the enclosure.  
  
"Shit. Um, I'll be back in a sec. I promise you it will be fun, as long as you Don't. Break. Anything." He runs out of the enclosure in search of an extension cord.  
  
SCP-TO47 starts flicking his finger against the screen, making a small dinging noise. SCP-TU80 grabs SCP-TO47's arm and pulls his hand away from the screen.  
  
"You break!"  
  
"No break!"  
  
"No touch. Wait!" SCP-TU80 reprimands. SCP-TO47 pouts, flicking the TV a few more times, but he backs away from the TV. Soon Wilbur returns with an extension cord, to which he attaches the TV's cord. He then runs the cord to an outlet in the hallway, leaving the containment chamber door ajar.  
  
"Ok, I think we're good now. Let's do this!" He turns on the TV and pulls a VHS tape from the box. He puts it into the player, which is sitting in the cardboard box, connected to the TV by yet another cord. The younger boys ooo when the screen lights up. (well, SCP-TO47 screams "Pog!") Despite the occasional commentary, the SCPs are relatively quiet while watching the older superhero film.  
  
After the movie, Wilbur explains to SCP-TU80, "I can't leave the door ajar, so I'm going to have to bring the cord in. The TV won't work then, but I'll leave everything here. That way we can watch movies again some other time." But SCP-TU80's already gone, chasing after SCP-TO47. The plant-type SCP is trying to use his vines to grab onto the ceiling and swing across the room like Spiderman. "That's going to leave holes in the ceiling, isn't it." Wilbur considers this. "Not my problem, as long as no one notices."  
  
SCP-TO47 has managed to get his feet a few inches off the ground, and SCP-TU80 pushes him like he's on a swing. The vines disconnect from where their thorns were latching onto the ceiling, and SCP-TO47 lands on his butt, a little bit of plaster raining down on his head.  
  
SCP-TU80 laughs at him, and SCP-TO47 sticks out his tongue in return.


	2. Chapter 2

George is in a communal workspace inside Site-CH21. He's answering emails and filling out reports about the SCPs he helped out with today. His phone buzzes with a text message from Dream. "you wanna play mc?" George sighs. "work rn, maybe in a few hours?" Dream replies with, "sure". He always has fun playing Minecraft with Dream and would love to play anytime, but he has work to do now, unfortunately.  
  
Across the room, a tall researcher has found something on his phone and is chuckling quietly. He has curly brown hair and is wearing a yellow sweater underneath his lab coat. He stands up and leans over another researcher, sticking his phone in front of the seated man's face.  
  
"What on earth?" says the seated researcher quietly, looking away from the video. The one standing smiles.  
  
"Keep watching, it gets better!"  
  
"What, no, I was working and you came here and showed me some... weird shit, now leave me alone."  
  
"But it's funny!"  
  
"It's just stupid."  
  
George, hearing them talking has turned to look. He sees that the tall researcher has a piece of lined paper stuck to his back, with "DICKHEAD" written on it with shaky letters. As the seated researcher doesn't seem interested in the video, the tall man looks for someone else to show it to. He quickly spots George and wanders over.  
  
"Watch this, watch this," he shows the video to George. It is the Gamecube into, followed by a cat falling off a wheelchair.  
  
"What... just why?" George stares at the other researcher.  
  
"It's fuckin' hilarious!" he giggles, "I can't stop watching it!"  
  
"Geez Wilbur." George sighs. "There's something on your back, though."  
  
Wilbur turns his head to the side, trying to see his own back, "No there isn't... wait what?" He pulls the sign off his back and stares at it. "How long have... hmm." His face pinches in annoyance. He looks towards the door to the containment chambers. "Um, I'll be right back." He stands up.  
  
"Who put that there?" Asks George, referring to the sign.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Someone."  
  
George tilts his head to the side, "No, I think you know."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Wilbur shakes his head, turning away. "I'll be right back" he repeats, jogging towards the SCP containment wing.  
  
George thinks he knows how the sign got there, so turns off his own computer. He then stands up and walks out of the office space, following Wilbur. Looking down the hallway lined with various SCP containment chambers, George can't see anybody. However, one door has been left ajar. George walks over and watches what's happening inside.  
  
"Ok, which one of you did this?" Wilbur asks, waving the sign reading "DICKHEAD" in SCP-TO47's and SCP-TU80's faces. The two boys are giggling uncontrollably, obviously the ones at fault. Wilbur grabs SCP-TO47 by the back of the shirt, leaning in towards his ear. "Was it you? Do you think I'm a dickhead?" SCP-TO47 reaches towards Wilbur's back pocket, snatching the researcher’s phone and throwing it to SCP-TU80, who runs off with it across the room.  
  
"DICKHEAD!" shouts SCP-TU80 waving the phone as Wilbur chases after him. As soon as Wilbur gets close, a bunch of bees flies in his face, distracting him so SCP-TU80 can throw the phone back to SCP-TO47. Wilbur turns around towards SCP-TO47 who is standing near the entrance to the enclosure. He then sees George watching them from the hallway through the large window.  
  
When George sees Wilbur realize he has been followed, George turns away. He walks down the hallway, back to the communal workspace. Behind him he hears Wilbur shout, "Can I have my phone back?"

  


George boots the desktop in the office space back up, opening up the Foundation software. He also starts up his personal laptop, opening a text document. On the desktop, he brings up files on Wilbur and the two SCPs. He types their identifying information on his laptop, as well as a description of how George has seen them behave around each other.  
  
He also pulls up the information on SCP-TU80 and SCP-TO47's current enclosure. When he tries to open the security camera footage, the desktop requests a login and password. At this, George simply plugs a thumb drive into the desktop. He accepts the device onscreen, and the pop up just goes away. When he opens the camera footage up again, the computer lets him view it, no questions asked.  
  
The footage shows the two SCPs messing with each other, researchers checking up on them, and other personnel coming in to repair holes SCP-TO47 had dug in the ground. George scrolls past most of the footage but watches a few parts where researchers have come in. He finds one part where Wilbur brings a wrapped present into the enclosure.  
  
SCP-TO47 snatches the present away from Wilbur, running off so he can rip it open. SCP-TU80 seems suspicious that Wilbur isn't trying to get the present back, and stays away as SCP-TO47 pulls off the lid. The plant boy then gets an explosion of confetti in his face from inside the prank gift. SCP-TU80 and Wilbur can almost be heard laughing, even though the recording has no sound. Pissed, SCP-TO47 runs over and dumps the remaining confetti on Wilbur's head.  
  
George makes a note on his laptop and deletes that portion of the footage.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

SCP-DR34's containment chamber has concrete walls reinforced with rebar and lined on the inside with heavy metal panels. It is a square room, 8 meters on each side and 4 meters tall, everything painted grey. The room is empty except for the SCP, and is currently unlit, as the SCP has already knocked out the lights for a bit of fun.  
  
The security camera is destroyed. The security staff has given up on keeping a functional security camera in SCP-DR34's containment chamber as the creature always immediately destroys it. SCP-DR34 is currently chewing on the metal mount from the camera like it’s a piece of gum, turning it into little flakes of metal.  
  
It has its tentacles splayed out on one of the metal panels that make up the room's wall, specifically the one just to the left of the door. The panel is tall and thin, the height of the doorway but only 5cm wide. SCP-DR34 pries the panel up, the tentacles covering the panel muffling the noise. Once it has a 3cm- wide gap it lets go of the panel, dropping its tentacles to the floor. It lifts its core above the tentacles, and peers into the gap with a beady eye. It then reaches a tentacle in the gap, making it thinner to fit. There is a faint sound of plastic shattering, and it pulls a keypad through the wall, wires still attached. It then uses a second tentacle to press buttons.  
  
The keypad glows bright green in the dark room, emitting a high-pitched beep. The creature is then able to push the door open effortlessly. It shrinks down the mass of its tentacles to around the size of a large armchair, and bounds out of its containment chamber, breaching containment yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

A handful of new researchers are being flown into Site-FL54. Underneath them pass the Florida marshes, not crossed by a single road or populated by any human. As the helicopter flies on, the gulf slowly becomes visible over the horizon. A low flat building lies near the edge of the marsh, a long dock extending from it into the open water. The pilot lands them on the helipad on top of the building, and the young men climb out of the helicopter.  
  
The pilot unlocks the cargo compartment, and Sapnap pulls the small door upward and open, to pull his boxes out. A man in a lab coat comes out of some double doors onto the roof, pulling a large dolly with Foundation branding.  
  
"Hey, welcome. Put your stuff here. We'll take it with us to the dorms," he says in a bored tone, rolling the dolly over to the helicopter. Sapnap hauls his cardboard boxes onto the dolly along with the other new researchers, and they all wander inside and into a large elevator.  
  
The elevator lands a single floor below and closes its doors after the dolly has been wheeled out. The group has barely walked a few meters down the hall when alarms start blaring - niiiiiiiii, niiiiiiiii, niiiiiiiii. One of the new researchers starts panicking, but the man showing them down the hall doesn't seem bothered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." The older man keeps pushing the dolly, "Just keep going, we need to get to the dorms." Well, if you say it's fine, I'm cool with it. thinks Sapnap. The alarms aren't even that loud.  
  
The grate from a vent in the ceiling ahead of them falls onto the ground, causing the already panicking researcher to scream. A creature drops out of the vent onto the floor, a dozen wobbly limbs hanging down from or supporting a spherical head with a creepy smiley face.  
  
"Shit. Run!" orders the man, and he and the other new researchers run off down the hall, trying to get away from the rouge SCP. Sapnap doesn't run and is left behind with the dolly. 

  


SCP-DR34 climbs through the air ducts of Site-FL54, sensing the minds of people and SCPs near him. It can't really pinpoint where any of the minds are, but it has been learning to tell their emotions. Some are tired, some are happy, some are hungry, some are laughing. Many are bored, but SCP-DR34 is not - it gets to play hide and seek with the guards! It’s a bit bored of the tight air ducts though, so it busts out one of the vents. It drops into the hallway in front of a group of humans. Suddenly they are scared and go away. SCP-DR34 wonders why they are scared. One of them isn't scared and stays, staring at a pile of boxes on wheels. SCP-DR34 wants to play with the pile of boxes. Maybe it can stack them, or even sit on them.  
  
The human has pale skin and fluffy dark hair held back by a white headband. He turns to look at the creature.  
  
"Hi." says the human, waving at it. What are you? SCP-DR34 blinks at the clear message from a mind. It doesn't have an answer to that question, and couldn't even speak to respond if it did know. So it just waves back, smiling in an attempt to be friendly. 

  


"Hi." Sapnap waves at the SCP. What are you? he wonders. He always wonders about the many different SCPs, they are all so strange and interesting in their own way. The SCP blinks, and then waves a clawed limb and opening his large dark mouth into a smile full of teeth. What was he up to? The SCP flops down on top of the cardboard boxes, sort of sitting, and stares at Sapnap.  
  
"Um, my name's Sapnap." He says to the SCP. "I just got here, so nice to meet you." The SCP makes a small sound - Enh. - in response. "Do you have a name?" asks Sapnap, not entirely sure that the SCP can understand him. Apparently, the SCP does understand and shakes his head.  
  
"What should I call you then? Should I call you pissbaby?" Sapnap asks. The creature makes a sound like a deflating balloon. Sapnap grins madly.  
  
"Pissbaby! Pissbaby! Pissbaby!" the pissbaby falls off the dolly onto the floor, wheezing with laughter. Sapnap can't remember the last time he's laughed this hard.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapnap had laughed like this before, he simply couldn't remember it.

  


Sapnap was eating lunch in a breakroom. The room had a vending machine, refrigerator, sink, and counter, but was mostly dominated by a table. Under this table was a small fire in the shape of a cat, sitting in a metal bucket. Sapnap reached under the table to feed a piece of his sandwich to Snickers the SCP. Snickers pulled away, making as disgusted a face as a cat can.  
  
"What, you're a cat, shouldn't you like tuna sandwich?" asked Sapnap.  
  
"Merow!" said Snickers, staring straight at the vending machine.  
  
"No, I'm not buying you any more chocolate." Snickers' eyes went wide, and he pouted.  
  
"Nuh-uh, that's not going to work on me," said Sapnap, crossing his arms. Snickers blew a raspberry and turned upside-down, flaming tail sticking out of his bucket. The bucket then started to wobble back and forth, and then hop a bit at a time towards the vending machine. Sapnap stared at this and then started laughing.  
  
"Seriously? Ok, ok, if you want candy that bad I get it for you, just don't burn the vending machine." He bought a candy bar for the cat and tossed it into the bucket, wrapper and all, so the fire could consume it. He then used potholders to put Snickers back underneath the table.  
  
Another researcher, Sapnap's supervisor, walked in and pulled her lunch out of the fridge.  
  
"Why's it so hot in here?" she asked, looking around. She put her lunch on the table but pulled it back off after feeling how hot the table was. The supervisor looked under the table. "Is that SCP-SK28?" she asked. "You know you can't take SCPs out of their containment chambers."  
  
Sapnap put the pair of potholders back on and picked up the bucket to show his supervisor. "Look at him, though! He's so cute, he made me bring him here with his cuteness, didn't you Snickers?"  
  
"Dude, you are breaking so many rules here, and you know it." The supervisor was rather frustrated with Sapnap. He'd named the SCP Snickers?  
  
Sapnap pouted. "Come on, it's just this once, you can let me off this time!"  
  
The supervisor took a deep breath. She was just done with this, and she was going to let Sapnap know just how done she was with his shit. "One, we can't open flames in the break room, something is going to catch on fire."  
  
"He's in a bucket, that's not open."  
  
"Yes it is, it's open at the top. You can't even touch that bucket without potholders. I know you've burnt the carpet underneath the table, I can smell it. I don't even know how the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Two, you can't let SCPs out of the containment chambers, the chambers are there for a reason: to keep the SCPs inside them."  
  
"Three, you can't give SCPs names. That violates formal interaction protocol. You can't be spending this much time with them either, let alone informally, because, you know, lab protocol. You could be hurt, someone else could get hurt, the SCP could get hurt."  
  
Sapnap nodded slowly, still holding the bucket. "Just let me off, it's only once."  
  
"It's not only once! The smoke alarm has gone off in here every day this past week, and now I know why! You brought in cat toys for it yesterday, too, and I let you off, and I shouldn't have! No, this is the last straw, put SCP-SK28 back in its chamber, go pack your stuff, you are leaving today - before I can change my mind."  
  
Sapnap stared at his supervisor.  
  
"You heard me. Go! I'm reporting all of this as well, and you're getting your memory wiped. Hurry up, you can leave your lunch here, just go."  
  
Sapnap left, Snickers with him, simply shocked. The supervisor sighed as the temperature went down in the room, and started eating her lunch. 

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The security guards find SCP-DR34 on the ground shaking, next to a young man unfamiliar to them.  
  
"How on earth?" wonders one aloud.  
  
"Sorry, I just called him a pissbaby and now he won't stop laughing." The creature starts making the teakettle noise again.  
  
"Well, thank you. Who are you?"  
  
"Uh, my name's Sapnap, I just got flown in a few minutes ago. I'm going to be a researcher here. And thank you for what?"  
  
"Well, if we manage to get SCP-DR34 back in its containment chamber, that’ll be the first time we recapture it before it's caused any serious damage. It's classified Keter for a reason." responds the guard.  
  
"Huh, I didn't know you were that cool. Do you feel like going back?" Sapnap asks SCP-DR34. It nods at the researcher's question in between fits of giggles. Having this much fun has made today's escape more than worth it already.  
  
The guards show Sapnap the way to the containment chamber, SCP-DR34 following. They point out the important locations to Sapnap, including the dorms. There Sapnap parks the dolly, with all its boxes still on it.  
  
"We friends now?" asks Sapnap. SCP-DR34 smiles and nods happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Two men are wearing knee-high rain boots to keep out the two centimeters of thin pink fluid that is covering the floor. A large bucket sits on the floor, and they are using mops to clear the fluid and fill up the bucket. Two other buckets are next to the wall, already full of liquid. They are covered by plastic lids so they can be disposed of safely. A large pink pile of goo sits in the corner of the room, its two little eyes staring at the men. It slowly oozes more liquid onto the floor.  
  
One of the men notices a young researcher with short brown hair and round glasses watching them through the glass. "Hey there! Whatcha here for?"  
  
"Not much, just taking a look at the SCPs around here." says the researcher. He comes into the chamber and sits on the raised area just inside of the door, about a foot above the liquid. "What's that SCP like?" He seems interested in the SCP, but he's also watching the workers closely.  
  
"Uh, it's pink I guess" he replies. "Hey, do you know any more about it?" asks one worker to the other.  
  
"Nah, it just sits there, and we mop up its juice."  
  
"Don't call it juice, that's kinda weird."  
  
"Cool." says the researcher, standing back up. "Thank you," he smiles and heads back out. If he is looking for something, he seems not to have found it here. The two workers watch him exit and continue mopping for a bit in silence.  
  
"I wonder what that was about," wonders one.  
  
"No clue. Haven't even seen that guy around before."  
  
"Huh. Whatever." The two men continue moping. 

  


A lady is in a large room with a glass ceiling. This room is at the top of Site-CH21, and the dark water of the channel is visible through the ceiling. Mud has started to pile up at the edges of the glass and moss is growing in places, but no one has bothered to clear either. There are various tanks around the room, each with an SCP in it. The lady walks around dropping small fish into some of the tanks.  
  
She sees a cute young researcher with pretty round glasses wander into the room.  
  
"Hey there!" She waves at him. "I don't think we've met before, my name's Sara." She smiles, "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, I'm George. I've only been here about a month, so right now I'm kinda checking out the SCPs around here. You know, wandering around and getting to know the site."  
  
"Oh! Here, I can show you these SCPs as I'm feeding them. I've known them for about a year now, so I can tell you a lot." She switches her bucket of fish for a bucket of kelp, which doesn't smell nearly as bad.  
  
"Ok." George shrugs.  
  
"So, here's SCP-EL31. It's similar to an electric eel, but a bit larger. The reason it's an SCP is that it can overwrite electronic screens near it. Hold your phone out near the tank, it's pretty cool."  
  
George pulls out his smartphone and puts the back of it against SCP-EL31's tank, the lock screen automatically waking up with the motion. The eel swims over and boops the glass near the phone with its nose, causing the screen to go white and text to appear on George's phone. "HI"  
  
"Hi." George waves to the creature. The text on his phone changes to ":)".  
  
Sara smiles. "It can't say much more than that. The only other thing I've seen it say is 'FISH'" she looks at George, "pretty cool though!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She continues showing him the various small aquatic SCPs, sometimes feeding the herbivores among them. Soon they run out of SCPs for her to show him.  
  
"So, when's your next day off?" she asks.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go to a restaurant or something. If we both have the same time off."  
  
"Like... as a date?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want it to be." she smiles. He probably already has a girlfriend, but he seems nice, so she might as well try.  
  
"Uh, no thanks, I'm not really into girls," he responds.  
  
"oh." she smiles, disappointed, and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Um, thanks for showing me the SCPs. I'll be going." He walks off awkwardly, out of the underwater room.  
  
George actually isn't uninterested in dating girls. He just doesn't expect to be at this site much longer, and therefore is not looking to get into a relationship. Plus, it wasn't a total lie, so he figures it's alright. 

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Wilbur is logging today's data on SCPs TO47 and TU80 on a desktop in the open office space. A middle-aged man wanders over - he's some sort of secretary or helper-outer for someone in charge in this part of Site-CH21 if Wilbur remembers right. He pulls up a chair next to Wilbur and sits down.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asks Wilbur  
  
"Not much, just checking in. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright, doing this and that." Wilbur had the feeling that he was doing more than just checking in. He probably was here with some sort of purpose.  
  
"How about the SCPs you're in charge of? Have they been doing well?"  
  
"You mean Tommy and Tubbo? We've been having fun," replied Wilbur, causing the older man to sigh.  
  
"Just so you know, the Foundation has some guidelines regarding formal interactions with humanoid SCPs." he pulls out a few sheets of paper, handing them to Wilbur. "I've printed them out for you, just in case you needed to review them," there was no way this man had come just to check in. Who has papers printed and ready to give to someone they just want to check in on? No one, that's who.  
  
"Oh, I'm good, I remember them well," says Wilbur, not remembering a word from the guidelines.  
  
"Just hold on to it then, and remember that I just want you to do well. As long as you stay in line no one will end up in trouble."  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'm good at this," says Wilbur, not making much sense. "I'm doing great, thanks for saying hi!" the man nods slowly, standing up and putting the chair back.  
  
"Just be careful, ok?" The look on his face is doubtful. The secretary dude has zero expectations that Wilbur Soot will be careful, but he suggests it anyway.  
  
"I'm always careful, that's me: Careful Soot." Wilbur gives the man a thumbs up, smiling. As soon as he walks away, Wilbur throws the papers he was given in the rubbish bin under the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

George is sitting alone in the communal office space. The room is empty except for him and a single other researcher. Everyone else has finished with work and is spending their free time elsewhere. George would be playing Minecraft in his dorm, but the only computer he has there is his laptop. Because of that, he has come back to the office space to use a foundation desktop so he can play Minecraft with Dream. 

"Hey George, I found a lava pool! We can use this to make a nether portal," says Dream over the VC. "Do you have a bucket?"

George has been mining in some surface caves and has found a few pieces of iron ore. "I have some iron, what are your cords?" he pulls the iron out of a furnace and crafts a bucket out of it. He then starts making his way in the direction where he thinks Dream is, stopping to fill the bucket with water when he comes across a small pond. Dream puts his coordinates in the chat, and soon George makes his way over the plains and up a hill. There he finds the lava pool and his friend hopping circles around it. 

"Thanks." George gives Dream the water bucket, and Dream throws George some raw beef. George places a furnace and stares at the interface, waiting for the beef to cook. Soon Dream has finished the portal and he runs off in search of flint.

Wilbur wanders into the work area and spots George with his headphones on, playing Minecraft. He walks over and pokes George in the back. George jumps a bit in his seat and turns around, pulling his headphones down. 

"What?" 

"Hey, can you check on SCPs TO47 and TU80?" requests Wilbur vaguely.

"Why? Can't you do that, you're the one in charge of them," asks George.

"Yeah, but I just think you should check on them," replies Wilbur, trying to hide a smile and look like he's serious. 

George stares at Wilbur, doubtful. "Ok fine, give me a few seconds ok?" He types a message into game chat, probably excusing himself. Wilbur is impatient, though.

"C'mon, I really think you should check on them!"

"I'm coming, jeez." George logs off the computer and puts his headphones down next to the screen. "I'm going, I'm going." He walks toward the door to the SCP chambers, following Wilbur. Wilbur hangs back as they approach the enclosure, causing George to worry about what's waiting for him. He looks through the glass into the grassy area and only sees SCP-TU80. The bee boy sits in the center of the room, staring back at him. 

George opens the door to the containment chamber and walks in. Immediately, SCP-TO47 jumps out from where he was hiding behind the door. He snatches George's glasses straight off his face and runs off with them across the enclosure. SCP-TU80 is laughing at George's surprise. Wilbur is still standing outside the chamber and apparently finds this all very funny as well since he can't seem to stop laughing. SCP-TO47 smiles wide and puts George's glasses on his own face. "Idiot!" the SCP shouts, pulling a face at the bare-faced researcher.

George does not find any of this funny. He walks over to SCP-TO47 and holds out a hand, "Give me my glasses back." the plant boy reaches down for a handful of dirt and slaps it in George's hand. George drops the dirt and sighs, then reaches his hand back out.

"No, give me my glasses back." George's eyes seem to be glowing slightly without the glasses. This somehow manages to unsettle SCP-TO47 enough to give in and return George his glasses, albeit grudgingly. He sits down, arms crossed, and pouts. George walks back to the door of the containment chamber, already sure that there wasn't anything in need of checking in the first place, only a prank in need of a target. 

He stops by Wilbur, who is still half-laughing with his mouth pinched closed. 

"Was this your idea?" George asks, then answers his own question: "Actually, no, that was totally your idea."

"Was what my idea?" replies Wilbur, but George is already walking back to the work area. Wilbur enters the containment chamber, and the two SCPs rush up to him. He pulls out the three soda cans that had been weighing down his pocket, and hands TO47 and TU80 one each, opening the third for himself.

"Weirdo," says SCP-TO47 after gulping down his soda. SCP-TO80 nods in agreement.

"I think I don't like George either, Tommy," says Wilbur. "Actually, I think something is up with him."

"What?" asks SCP-TU80.

"He just showed up here over a month ago, and I still don't really know who he is. He's obviously been a researcher for a while since he's not easily pranked like a new trainee. But he hasn't said anything about where he's worked before coming here. Plus, he's been like, looking around at everything - Henry works on the complete opposite side of the site and he said George has stopped by asking questions. Even I only know the people from that part of the site exist because I've worked here for years and actually try to get to know people. George hasn't made friends or even really talked to people, except to get stuff, like he's asking for information, looking for something. He's snooping, that's what he's doing. He's nice and all, seems like a good person ... I think. Something's off though." SCP-TO47 has long since wandered off, but SCP-TU80 is still listening.

"Eyes glow. Weird," he says, adding his own two cents to the rant.

"What are you talking about Tubbo?"

"Glasses no, George, eyes glow. Scare Tommy," explains SCP-TU80. Wilbur doesn't understand what the bee boy is trying to say, other than that he has noticed something strange about George as well.

"Shit, yeah, there's definitely something up with George."


	6. Chapter 6

Another researcher pops his head into the chamber.

"Oh, here you are Wilbur. Um, dude."

"Yeah?" Wilbur looks up from the ground, hiding his soda can behind himself. 

"We just got a call, higher-up wants you to transfer sites as soon as possible. The next train is in an hour and a half, so uh. I was told to tell you to pack your stuff." The bearer of bad news shuffles awkwardly.

"What the actual fuck." Wilbur looks back at the two SCPs.

"Oh, yeah, they're getting transferred too." says the other researcher, pointing at SCPs TO47 and TU80. "Go, you don't have much time." He ducks out of the room as soon as he sees that Wilbur is up and on his way.

Wilbur rushes down the hall. He passes through the workspace, noticing that George is not in fact there. Wilbur goes through another door and down a series of halls, unlocking the security doors as he goes. He ends up in his dorm room and then doubles back to find something to put his stuff in. He finds some flattened boxes by the cafeteria and some duct tape in someone else's office. 

Back in his room, he messily tapes up the bottom of one box and starts dumping clothes from his drawers into it. What on earth is going on? It is almost like he is in trouble for something, something involving Tommy and Tubbo? He piles his toiletries into another box along with other knickknacks. He remembers someone telling him something about getting in trouble. Formal interactions? Yeah, there were some rules he had thrown away after someone talked to him about Tommy and Tubbo. Is this about that? Wilbur continues finding stuff all over his room and pressing it down into the boxes so he can tape them shut. 

Why is this happening now, though? Nobody has been mad at him recently or complained about the SCPs. Wait, George has. But it hasn't even been an hour since he, Tommy, and Tubbo pranked George! Wilbur still wants to blame George. He adds this to the list of reasons he thinks something is suspicious about George. 

Fishing under the bed, he finds a dusty guitar case. He hasn't played at all since he's started working at the Foundation - there is always too much stuff to be done. He wonders if it even still plays. The instrument gets piled with the boxes anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three unfamiliar researchers enter SCP-TO47 and TU80's containment chamber. One of them is pushing a large dolly with four boxes on it. The researcher pulls off the cardboard box easily - it's empty. He brings the box over to the TV and the pile of tapes and starts packing it up. Two of the other boxes are metal, with a glass cover and padded insides. They are shaped like coffins. 

The two remaining researchers carry small cylindrical tubes that are ten centimeters long and three centimeters in diameter. One walks over to SCP-TU80 where he's sitting on the ground, and reaches for the bee boy's arm, grasping it firmly. SCP-TU80 writhes, and wiggles away from the researcher, scared. Seeing this, SCP-TO47 flings a vine around the researcher and pulls him to the ground, thorns on his vines drawing the researcher's blood. 

The third researcher pokes his head out the door, waving in security guards who have been waiting outside. Two lightly armored guards pin SCP-TO47 to the ground so that the still-standing researcher can sedate him. He grabs SCP-TO47's arm and presses the end of the cylinder into the flesh, hidden needle extending and piercing. He holds it there for a few seconds before pulling the sedatent delivery device away. SCP-TO47 passes out, relaxing his vines. Another guard can now pull the thorns out from the researcher on the ground. The two guards who were holding SCP-TO47 down lift him up gently and lie him in one of the boxes on the dolly, latching the lid shut on top of him. 

The first researcher has finished packing up the TV and places the cardboard box next to the SCP's metal one. He leans idly on the handle extending upwards from the back of the dolly, watching his coworkers as they finish up.

They manage to sedate SCP-TU80 and bring over the fourth box to put the beehive in. They seal his bees up in their hive, getting stung once or twice by the bees who are just as sleepy as their humanoid friend. Both get loaded onto the dolly and the whole arrangement gets hauled out of the chamber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur rolls his own stack of boxes out onto the platform. There, waiting on the tracks is a short train - just an engine and two cars as opposed to the whole shebang.   
Workers have finished pulling supplies from the site out of the second car, and are loading in items that need to be taken away. Someone waves at him and tells him to bring his boxes into the front of the first car. He does so, lifting them up off the dolly and carrying them up into the train one at a time.

Another dolly pulls up with Tommy and Tubbo on it in cases. Wilbur pauses to watch them get loaded onto the same car as him, but near the back. They are both asleep, but not peacefully. Simply knocked out. They are all being taken somewhere, but Tommy and Tubbo have to make the journey trapped in small boxes. Wilbur walks on his own, but he still can't do anything about what's happening. In a few moments, he is also trapped in a box, as the doors of the train car shut tight behind him.

A few seats have been bolted to the floor near the front of the car, but the rest is empty as the train car is meant for storage, not passengers. He sits in one of the hard seats, putting his coat down under himself in an attempt to make the seat more comfortable. Wilbur looks out the short wide window next to his seat. Just outside the doors to the site, he spots George watching the train as it leaves the small platform. George has no reason to be here unless he already knows Wilbur is leaving. Any doubts that Wilbur had that George was involved with this sudden transfer vanish. The train starts to roll away, and George faintly smiles before he disappears as the train rounds the bend. 

The train moves slowly around two turns before it merges with the main track. The rails disappear into the ground behind the train and the gap in the wall they came out of seals back up. It looks like nothing ever interrupted the main track, that a small train could have just merged off of some tracks that don’t officially exist. They speed up on the long straight path of the main track as they leave Site-CH21 behind.

Wilbur stands up out of his seat and wanders over to where he left his stuff in a pile. He wipes the dust off his guitar case and opens it up. He pulls out the guitar and sits down on the humming floor of the car with it. Wilbur hasn't played in years, but the instrument still feels familiar to him. The stings ring out a horrible dissonance when he first plucks them, so he spends a few minutes tuning the guitar, adjusting all the strings in wide, then narrow turns as they settle into their proper shape. 

Tommy and Tubbo are scared, even if they would never admit it if they were awake. Tubbo is curled up into a little ball, and Tommy has encased himself in his vines. Their faces are pinched, eyes closed tightly, not knowing what is going to happen to them. Wilbur would be the same, but he's awake and trying to play it cool, even though no one can see him but himself. 

So he plays to distract himself, to forget that everything is not okay. To forget that something has happened in the past few hours that has turned everything upside down and he doesn't know what it is. 

The song Wilbur plays isn't particularly calm or soothing, but when he starts singing the two young SCPs relax, if only by a little bit. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George walks back to the computer he was using in the workspace. It's become late and the lights are turned off, but his headphones are still sitting where he left them only a couple of hours ago. He turns the computer back on and re-opens Minecraft, noticing there is still a player online on his and Dream's server. He joins the server and confirms that Dream is in fact there. 

"Dream, you're still on!" he sends through game chat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much always on." is the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

George drops his last cardboard box onto the floor of the unfamiliar dorm room. The air is frigid due to the air conditioning being turned all the way up, a testament to Site-FL54's battle against the humid Florida air. He opens up a box and pulls out a blue hoodie to keep himself warm while he unpacks. Which really is just pulling out his toiletries and placing the bag in the bathroom, and leaving the open boxes on the floor.

The door to the room is suddenly opened by someone George hasn't seen in ages: Sapnap.

"Hey!" the dark-haired researcher smiles widely. "Take a break from whatever you're doing, I'm going to show you around this place."

George throws the sheets he was holding back onto the bed in a pile. "Oh, hey! Yeah, let's go." He starts to smile as he follows Sapnap out into the hallway. 

"What's your name? I'm Sapnap, by the way," says Sapnap. George stops mid-step, blinking, and his smile falters. He shoves his hands into his pockets before answering. 

"Uh, George." 

"Cool! The cafeteria’s over there and there’s the bathrooms," narrates Sapnap, pointing out locations that are clearly labeled. "The SCPs are this way," he points, then leads them down a few hallways until they reach one lined with alternating large metal doors and human-sized ones. The ceiling is high with the metal supports on display, and the floor is made of concrete, with drains embedded in the floor every once and a while. "This is where I work!" Sapnap announces, spreading his arms wide to show off the place.

"Lemme show you the SCP I work with - DR34." He goes straight to one of the human-sized doors.

The large metal door paired with it is painted with a symbol categorizing the SCP kept inside as Keter.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asks George, fearing a bit for his life. Keter class SCPs are the most dangerous, the hardest to contain. In George's opinion, one should stay the hell away from them unless absolutely necessary, and then only in the most cautious manner. But Sapnap has already grabbed him by the arm and is dragging him into the observation area. "It's fine, he's only Keter 'cause he keeps breaking out. He's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him."

"I'm sure it is," mutters George sarcastically. He knows Sapnap well enough not to trust him, but he also knows Sapnap well enough to follow him into the observation room, willingly. Sort of.

SCP-DR34 shoves the metal panel of the ceiling back into place as it feels two minds approaching. As they come closer it hears footsteps, and voices.

"Are you sure this is safe?" That voice is familiar to it, but it can't place which researcher it belongs to. Maybe he's a worker it doesn’t know?

"It's fine, he's only Keter 'cause he keeps breaking out. He's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." That's Sapnap. SCP-DR34 knows him well, as he is its main researcher, in charge of checking up on it every day. Other researchers come by to help if necessary, but Sapnap is in charge when it comes to the tentacle creature. This is because SCP-DR34 is most willing to listen to Sapnap - barely listening and only sometimes cooperating is better than nothing at all.

"I'm sure it is." mutters the first voice. Is that … George?!? What is he doing here? The creature starts shaking in excitement. No way he is actually here. What does he look like? They have only heard each other’s voices before now.

The inner door to the observation area opens and in walks Sapnap followed by another young man in a blue hoodie. He's a brunet and is wearing large round glasses, just like George's Minecraft skin. SCP-DR34 dashes across the room and presses himself against the glass to get a better look. The brunet who might be George yelps and looks away. His mind is terrified, and the creature realizes it's messed up.

"Woah! You sure are excited to meet George today!" says Sapnap, eyebrows raised. Oh shit. Somehow, the George SCP-DR34 knows has come here, to its containment chamber, and SCP-DR34 has completely terrified him. Its throat feels tight, and it's shaking again - this time from worry rather than happiness.

George startles as a large ghostly white creature slams itself against the glass of the observation room. It is vaguely anthropomorphic but has too many limbs that bend without joints. At the end of each appendage is an enormous claw that more closely resembles construction equipment than a hand, probably meant for rearing flesh rather than digging holes. Its head is completely spherical broken only by two eyes like little black pits and a mouth so wide that it looks like it’s breaking the head in half when it opens. And there are teeth. So many sharp little black teeth filling the dark mouth to the brim. And it’s standing, right there, pressing that horrible mouth right up against the glass like it wants to devour George alive. He wants to run away as fast as he can, but he can't move, can only stare back at those beady eyes in terror, into those pools of absolute darkness.

"Woah! You sure are excited to meet George today!" Sapnap's comment stuns George back to reality. How on earth can he be smiling while looking at that creature? How is he not disturbed, and can talk cheerfully to that monster? Sapnap has always been a bit strange though, George remembers, which calms him a bit before Sapnap grabs his arm again.

"Let's go in, I think he wants to play with you!" says Sapnap, shocking George. He breaks out into a cold sweat as he is dragged into the containment chamber with the SCP.

"Sapnap, it wants to fucking KILL me," he whispers through lips that will barely move. He is frozen from terror and unable to resist as he is dragged into the creature's lair to be its food.

"Hey DR34, this is George! George, this is SCP-DR34." George’s eyes remain glued to the floor, awaiting his end.

What the hell should it do? George is never going to like it, he probably will hate it, but it doesn't want George to be afraid. It makes itself smaller, down to two and a half meters tall, and folds itself up to be less intimidating. It shuts its mouth tight, biting its lip a bit nervously. What else, what else? It’s in the same room as George, which would be a dream come true… if it was human. It disappears the claws it had been using as hands and feet, they were useful but were probably scaring George. Fewer tentacles? No, then it will look like a wobbly disproportionate version of a human. It adds more tentacles - hopefully, it will look like a pom-pom. Fluffy. Fluffy isn't scary?

It reaches for its dry-erase board. It's hard to hold the marker without claws, so it only writes a single word: Sorry.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" says Sapnap, probably not to George. So George looks up a bit and sees the creature holding up a dry-erase board with the word "Sorry" written in shaky black marker. It’s looking straight at George, which causes him to freeze again and stare at the ground. Ok, maybe he won't get eaten, but he still really doesn't want to be here. He manages to overcome his fear enough to move and go hide back in the observation room.

"Where are you going?" asks Sapnap.

"I can see it fine from here, don't make me come any closer," responds George. "Now you can show me whatever it is you wanted me to see."

Sapnap looks at the SCP, which is trembling slightly. "Oh, c'mon, you're making him sad!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Really, though, I think he likes you. I've never seen him this calm before. He's usually bouncing off the walls. With you here, I might be able to actually do some tests on him." Sapnap then turns to the SCP. "Would you like to do tests with Dr. George?"

The SCP stares back at him for an endless moment. George hopes it doesn't understand, or simply refuses. He can't be close to this SCP again and retain his sanity. The monster then starts to write something new on its white-board. "Sure. Like George." No.  
No.no.no.no. And George can't even turn this down, since it seems that the SCP can't even be tested usually.

George will just have to finish what he's at Site-FL54 for fast and be gone as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"What? He's not gonna hurt you," says Sapnap as George hesitates at the entrance of the lab.

"I know that, now. It's just darn scary and I really don't want to have to be near it any longer than I have to." George is frowning and has his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He nervously shifts his weight from side to side, staring at the secure door. Part of him knows it will be safe, at least no more dangerous as most SCP interactions are, but another part of him is certain he is about to meet his end.

"Hey, we already went through the trouble of getting him into the lab, all you have to do now is go through the motions and get the examination done."

"... Fine." They enter the lab.

SCP-DR34 is sitting on a table, waiting for them in it's more non-threatening form, even if the researchers haven't realized the difference. George stares at it, then glances away. He does his best to trap his mind in work mode, so he can ignore his terror, get done what needs to get done, and leave as soon as possible. What comes first?

"Uhh, weight. Have you recorded that before?" he asks.

"We don't have any data on DR34 that can't be observed from a distance. He's rather not helpful unless he's asleep - in which case he usually has just escaped, and has to be hauled back to his cell." George stares at Sapnap, surprised and a bit confused at this information.

"Wait - how often does it escape?" he asks the better-informed researcher.

SCP-DR34 holds up its white-board "Almost every day! One day I escaped five times!"

"He took a lot of short naps - the workers didn't have enough time to repair the chamber so it was easy for him to get out again," explains Sapnap.

Wait, that's two full sentences that the SCP has written at once. How smart was this thing? George would have to do some IQ tests. Right now, weight.

"Uh, where's the large scale?" 

"Well, we have a really big one on the other side of the site, but a scale the right size should be in that closet." Sapnap walks over and pulls open a large sliding door, revealing many, many large pieces of equipment. "I think it's this one," he says, trying to pull out a three-meter tall piece of metal. George just watches him struggle until the SCP helps the man out with a tentacle. The scale falls to the ground, thankfully right-side up. It's rather thin, and has a tiny panel on one side displaying "000 000 .000 kgs."

SCP-DR34 walks onto the scale and sits as still as possible. George squats down to read the little number and then writes it down on a notepad. 

SCP-DR34 reaches for its whiteboard on the floor, and then writes a question: "How much?"

"around four-thousand kilograms!" reads Sapnap. The SCP proceeds to shift into its normal form, the one it thinks scares George. It wants to know something, though. 

"Woah! Now you're just two-hundred!" exclaims Sapnap.

"Oh, nice to know that weighing a shape-shifter is pointless," remarks George. 

"Can you break the scale? Over a million kilograms should do it."

"No, please don't do that!" DR34 looks from Sapnap to George, then steps off the scale and puts it back away.

"Oh, c'mon, now you love him more than me?" complains Sapnap to SCP-DR34. 

It nods, then writes on its dry-erase board: "I love George!"

"Stop that! We need to get this over with!" Sapnap smiles at George's annoyance. 

"Well, what do we do next, Mr. researcher?"

"Oh, shut up - you're a researcher too. Most of the normal measurements are pointless since it can just change them on a whim. I guess we should check and see if anything is constant on the inside, maybe?" suggests George. He grabs an empty syringe and grabs a tentacle as DR34 holds it out to him.

"I'm not sure that's gonna work," says Sapnap. He remembers that the creature has bulletproof skin. He has seen guards try and fail to pierce it during the many, many escapes. So he is quite surprised when the needle slips in easily and draws out a green fluid. George moves it to a container, labels it, and sets it to the side to be analyzed later by a lab technician.

"What?" he asks when he sees Sapnap staring at him.

"Nope! Nothing, I'm just watching," says Sapnap, pointedly looking away and not staring. George places the needle in a small red plastic jar with a yellow label. 

He needs the SCP to come with him to wherever a scanning machine is. He would like to get an image of its internal organs. The SCP bounds off through a door and into another room.

"Nooo!" cries Sapnap, running off after it. "Not again!"

George follows, and find the SCP sitting inside a large machine. "Wait a sec, this is what I wanted to do next," he says. 

"Well, he always seems to know what I'm thinking," says Sapnap. "maybe he's a bit of a psychic as well as a shapeshifter." He then turns to DR34 "Wait! What am I thinking right now?"

SCP-DR34 writes on its board: "Banana. That's really boring."

"Ok, I'll do another one!" Sapnap screws his eyes shut with concentration, trying to think up a better something for DR34 to read.

What? thinks George. The chance that this SCP knows what he has been thinking the whole time is frightening, to say the least. Banana French toast. With butter.

"Banana butter French toast." writes SCP-DR34 on its white-board.

"What! That's not what I was thinking!" shouts Sapnap. "Well, I guess he can't read minds," he then declares to George.

Lie down. George thinks, envisioning where he wants the SCP, and it positions itself as George has imagined. The researcher then presses a few buttons and sends DR34 through the machine.

Sapnap looks over his shoulder at the scans. "Did we use the wrong machine?" George shakes his head.

"No, it probably just doesn't have anything in there," George says, looking at the scan. It simply shows a grey silhouette of the SCP, with a cluster of lighter bits near its mouth shaped like its many many teeth. "It can totally read minds, though. My thoughts are just so much more interesting than yours."

"Nah, there's no way banana French toast is more interesting than p-----!" says Sapnap, grinning widely. George simply stares at Sapnap, then looks over his notes in an effort to change the subject.

"I guess that SCP-DR34 here is a formless shapeshifting white blob - "

"Except for the core, he can't shift the core." adds in Sapnap, still amused with himself. DR34 nods in agreement.

" - except for the core," adds George, adding that to his notes. "Umm, green blood, no organs, mindreading, and intelligent." 

"Wait, how does his blood flow if he has no organs?" asks Sapnap. In an effort to answer his own question, he walks over and grabs one of DR34's tentacle-arms, and tries to find a pulse.

"Maybe it just doesn't," suggests George. 

"Nah, that would mean he doesn't have a pulse!" retorts Sapnap, still checking for one. He tries a different spot on the appendage and starts to look a bit concerned.

"He doesn't have a pulse, right?" smiles George.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah. let's do an intelligence test next, it seems to be literate so we can give it a written one," suggests George.

"Sure, sure," says Sapnap. "You can print one off of the computer over there." He points to a desk in a corner set up with a desktop. There is a printer sitting on the floor next to it, on top of a stack of blank copy paper.

George struggles for a few minutes to find the folder with the IQ tests and then prints the second most basic one out. He places the short stack of papers on the table that SCP-DR34 is sitting on. 

SCP-DR34 manifests a claw at the end of one of its appendages. It uses it to grab a pencil out of a mug tightly packed with various office supplies. It is doing its best to look like a pom-pom with many many tentacles but has reduced their length and size in hopes of not breaking the table it is sitting on. 

George is trying to find the file folder with the IQ tests. DR34 doesn't know where the folder is, if it did know it would try to help. George doesn't seem to be as scared anymore - maybe the lack of claws was helping! It probably wasn't anything DR34 had done, though. Throughout the action of the past hour, George's mind has simply forgotten to be scared. The creature just likes to think that George actually isn't scared, and thinks it's cool. 

George prints out the test and places it in front of the SCP. This could be fun to do.

It looks at the first question: Fill in the missing piece of the picture. The first picture shows a human girl holing up a fist with a half-circle in front of her. Sapnap watches DR34 and looks at the supposedly simple test. The SCP has no clue what is going on in the picture. It peers into Sapnap's mind. Apparently, the half-circle is a bowl and the girl should be holding a spoon. How is it supposed to know that? It hasn't ever seen a spoon before!

Sapnap looks at DR34, amused. "You just read my mind to answer that question."

"Oh, shoot. I didn't realize that," groans George. “Now how do we test it?”

"Hey, I wish I could read minds. I would never have to study again!" says Sapnap.

"Hey, you can't just get a free ride!" protests George

Sapnap grins "Already have." 

"What?" George asks, confused. Then he seems to realize something. "Hey, didn't I just agree to be here while you did tests on SCP-DR34? You just made me do all the work!"

"Hey, you already fell for it, there's nothing you can do now!"

DR34 watches them bicker, then rifles through the test. They're both distracted, so it can't finish filling in the picture of alien situations and objects. It finds a section on pattern recognition, and after it figures out the cryptic instructions it flies through the questions.

It's able to finish most of the sections while the researchers continue berating each other, print out another test, a harder one this time, and finish that before they finish being angry and notice what it’s doing. It can't tell if he was really fast filling out the test or if they just argue that much. Maybe it’s a bit of both. 

Sapnap peers at the completed test. "Well, I don't even know the answers to half of these by just looking at them, so he definitely didn't read my mind."

"It could've looked at the answer key, though. It’s in the same folder as the tests." points out George

"Oh, shut up, let's just say he's darn smart."

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

It's a few hours after midnight, but SCP-DR34 is awake anyway. It’s in its barren cell all alone, and no one it knows is online. It scrolls through Discord on its phone, just to check again if anyone has responded. They haven't. 

Well, time to find some fun. 

The phone it is using is one it has stolen from Sapnap and read his mind to get the pin. It also had an app on it that Sapnap used to open the containment chamber. The site knows SCP-DR34 can use keypads to open its cell, and have switched to a method that is even easier for DR34 to work around. 

Seriously. It just opens the chamber door from the inside, walks out, and locks it back up behind itself. No alarms go off. The security guards have been so confused after they've tried to figure out how it has escaped the past few times!

It makes sure from inside the observation room that the nearby security cameras are still very much destroyed, and it uses the switches on the wall to power them off for good measure. It then hides its phone in the ceiling here, which is made of dry-wall squares rather than metal panels. 

It then wanders out and heads for the dormitories. 

It knocks on the door of one room, then hides in the ceiling vent. A very sleepy researcher wanders out, so DR34 drops the vent cover in front of his feet. The researcher looks up, to where the creature has its head stuck out of the vent, purposefully showing all its teeth. The researcher screams! It’s pretty funny. DR34 drops down and pushes past the researcher into the room, looking for anything fun. There are boxes in the corner that it guesses the researcher has never bothered to unpack since the room looks very much lived in and messy. It grabs one - it's like a mysterious treasure box! - and takes it into the hall with it. The researcher has run off, probably to call security, so DR34 takes its box to another part of the site and hides in a break room. 

It opens the box. What's inside? There are clothes inside. It tries on one of the shirts by disappearing and re-growing its tentacles through the head hole. Its huge beach-ball head would never fit through the normal way. It thinks it looks almost human, clawed tentacles extending out of each sleeve, and two fused for a trunk and then splitting for legs out the bottom of the shirt. Except for the lack of color. And the beach-ball head. And the claws. And maybe the tentacles too... it doesn't really look human at all, does it?

It reaches up through the flap of the vending machine. Maybe there are a few advantages to not being human, it thinks while eating candy. Where to next? Sapnap is probably already looking for it, it should go find him. It grabs a few more candies and chip bags and carries them by making a bag out of the front of its shirt.

Ok. Now, where's Sapnap?

_DR34! Where the fuck are you DR34? Get back here now!_

That way. 

It climbs into a vent and makes its way in the direction of Sapnap's thoughts until it can see him through a vent cover. The researcher is walking through the halls, calling out the SCP's identification code. 

"Dee-are-three-four! You know you can't just go wandering off like this! You're going to scare people!"

It knows. That's the best part of breaking out. 

It opens the vent cover quietly, then waits until Sapnap walks underneath it. It then drops a candy bar on his head. 

"AH! What?" He picks up the chocolate and opens it up, before looking up at the open vent. SCP-DR34 pulls a face at him, before rushing off through the vents. 

"Dude? What the fuck?" Sapnap complained.

It didn't want to go back yet. Who to mess with next?

It drops into an empty hallway and sits against a wall. It grabs a bag of chips out of the pile it's carrying and starts munching on the fried potato slices. It knows it is a carnivore, its sharp teeth were never meant for anything but tearing through meat. But for some reason, the salty fatty former vegetables tasted a whole lot better to it than the salty fatty canned former meat it was usually given. 

It hears a single set of footsteps walking towards it down the hallway. It bundles up its remaining snacks and gets ready to jump scare whoever it was. 

The researcher comes around the corner and DR34 jumps in front of him, screeching.

The researcher screeches back, "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" George jumps a foot in the air, absolutely terrified in the moment. DR34 finds his reaction rather funny.

Wait. George? 

"DR34! What the fuck? I get woken up in the middle of the night because you have broken out yet again, and then you have to go and jump scare me? Thanks a lot, now I won't be able to go back to sleep." George is looking up at the creature, wearing loose pajamas. DR34 really had woken him up in the middle of the night, hadn't it? And now George was mad at it. 

It hands George a bag of vending machine cookies.

"Where'd you get this? Have you been stealing things?" DR34 doesn't have anything to write on, and can't answer without speaking. George eats a cookie. 

"Sapnap can't be tracking you down every night like this. I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night like this. You can't keep breaking out and scaring this shit out of everyone like this! You realize that some of the researchers here are constantly tired because they're afraid that you're going to kill them in their sleep?! The guards have it even worse because you have actually killed some of them!" 

DR34 doesn't remember killing any guards. It thinks of itself more as an annoying trickster than a feared monster. Is that how George sees it?

"Do you realize how easy Sapnap goes on you? He treats you like a friend, you know. And he really shouldn't. You need to realize that what you do when you get yourself in trouble like this, it gets Sapnap in trouble too. The only reason he's still here is that he seems to help get you back in your cell, and keep you from hurting people. Do you know what'll happen if you stop behaving? You'll never see him again. And whoever takes his place will not be as kind. No one is as kind to SCPs as Sapnap is - I don't know how he can stand you, really. So you want things to stay like they are, you better stop doing this. Escaping every single darn night and waking everyone up, you know? You're in big trouble, believe me."

DR34 likes Sapnap, and what George says scares him. But what scares it more is how frightened and angry George is. It can feel his mind - and George isn't still shaken from the jump scare - something else has him worried to the point of fear. It can't read the thoughts in George's mind unless they are about or directed at it, only the emotions. 

It drops the snacks it has stolen out of the shirt it is wearing, and looks down at the ground, away from George. It's looming over George in its current form, and it doesn't want to. 

It can feel George's fear and anger, and they eat at DR34. It doesn't want George to be scared, it doesn’t want George to be angry at it. It feels scared too now, it feels small.

So it shrinks. 

George watches the creature he still somewhat fears shrink back as he yells, no rants at it. He doesn't know why it’s easier to vent to something inhuman rather than a person. But here he is, taking out his anger and worry about his mission, about Sapnap, to a mass of white flesh that has woken him up in the middle of the night. Maybe it’s because he isn't really awake. 

He stops talking, breathing through clenched teeth. DR34 stares back at him with those emotionless pits it has for eyes. George knows it doesn't care a bit about what it just heard George spout - it’s a freaking SCP. It may be intelligent, but it doesn’t care about humans. 

The creature drops a stash of stolen treats from a shirt that doesn't belong to it. It looks down and to the side a bit, and George would have said it looks a bit ashamed if he didn't know better. 

Negative emotions pool in George's stomach as he stares at the monstrosity before him that Sapnap somehow cares for. He doesn't fear it anymore, he hates it because he knows it will become the thing that hurts his friend yet again. 

The horrible creature actually shrinks under George's stare, small enough that the t-shirt almost covers it. It then hides under the cloth so it looks like a little pile on the floor, no SCP within sight. George panics a bit, mind returning to the fact that he's supposed to return the SCP to its containment chamber. 

He rushes over to the puddle of fabric to make sure SCP-DR34 hasn't somehow run off. It hasn't, and George lifts a small foot-tall white blob out of the now over-sized shirt. The black pits it has for eyes are now huge on its miniature head, and they seem to tear up a bit as George holds the creature at arm's length. Well, maybe the creature understood humans well enough to guilt-trip George.

"You want my pity then? Fine." He pulls the SCP in close and walks off with it back to its containment chamber.

DR34 doesn't think it wants George's pity, it just doesn't want to scare George. All it knows now is that it managed to shrink smaller than it knew it could, and it’s being carried by George. It doesn't care that it’s being taken back to the containment chamber, because it’s being carried by George, and it’s just so happy. 

It was sacred and ashamed for some reason not that long ago, but now it just doesn't care, because George is so warm, and it’s being carried. It’s so warm and happy that it snuggles up closer to George in his arms and just falls asleep right there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's, like, eight in the morning, and George is tired. He didn't sleep last night, and now someone is talking to him. They say something about how quickly he got SCP-DR34 back, and without any trouble, and something about working specifically with SCP-DR34. Wait, that would be the same position as Sapnap, a permanent position, and George can't do that. His tired brain does its best to come up with a reply, and he manages to get out of any sort of agreement that will keep him at Site-FL54.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, some people do this professionally," says Sapnap to George in between eating chips. 

George is sitting on the floor on the other side of the small dorm with a laptop on his lap. "Yeah! I've seen some of those Minecraft players - I don't think I could play that well even if I had the time."

"Well, If _I_ had the time, I bet I could be the best of the best," claims Sapnap.

"Nah - I don't think you’d even come close," says George. 

They play on in silence for a few seconds. George's phone buzzes. 

"Hey, Dream wants to play Minecraft with us! You okay with him joining this world?" George asks Sapnap.

"Yeah, sure. Who's Dream?" 

"A friend of mine from online. He's nice." George texts the server IP to Dream.

_Dream has joined the game_

"Hey Dream!" says George. "Yeah, he's a friend from work." "No, only a few days."

"Hey! Let me into the VC!" complains Sapnap.

"Oh, sorry," says George, "I'll send you the Discord link, but you need to leave my dorm room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you anymore," says George, causing Sapnap to flip him off. "Nah - really it's because of the reverb."

"Oh, yeah duh. See ya in a few minutes," says Sapnap, stacking snacks on his open laptop and walking out of the room with it. 

George takes the opportunity to punch Sapnap's character a few times while he's AFK.

"Uh, hi Sapnap. I'm Dream," says Dream when Sapnap gets on the call. 

"Uh, hey," replies Sapnap, distracted by punching George in retaliation.

Dream gets himself set up with the basics, during which Sapnap develops an idea.

"George, if we're inviting people to play, maybe we can get DR34 to play with us!" suggests Sapnap, excited by his idea.

"Sapnap, no. It- _He_ doesn't even know how to play Minecraft, and ... he's ... not allowed on computers," replies George, trying to keep from revealing anything about The Foundation to his clueless online friend. 

"... who's DR34?" asks Dream a bit awkwardly.

"He's - " starts Sapnap, but George interrupts him.

"He's Sapnap's little brother!" invents George. 

"Yeah, he is. But I'm pretty sure he'd pick up how to play Minecraft easily - he's pretty smart."

"You know it would be a bad idea to let him use a computer, though."

"Too late, I'm already headed over, I'll let him play on my laptop," says Sapnap, with a smile in his voice.

"On your account?" asks George. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine."

"Um, I have to go, sorry," says Dream, immediately disconnecting. 

Sapnap approaches SCP-DR34's containment chamber with his open laptop, not knowing that the SCP is hurriedly hiding its own computer back into the ceiling. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

SCP-DR34 is trying to work with Sapnap to explore what it can do with its transformative abilities. Today, this involves spending time underneath the medical scanner in the lab. 

"Oo! Oo! Can you do a square next?" says Sapnap, referring to the spherical cavity DR34 has managed to create inside the area it sees as analogous to a human chest. It currently has four tentacles: two forelegs that are fused to create a body, and two more for arms that split off where a human would have shoulders. Oh, and a few cavities inside the 'chest' that could almost be called internal organs, if the claws at the end of each tentacle could be called hands and feet. 

So far, the creature has an internal bubble, an empty sphere within its mass only visible under the medical scanner. A square will be more difficult. DR34 has to imagine how it’s changing without being able to see what it’s done so far, and hope it turns out the way it wants when Sapnap runs the scanner. It imagines the sphere flattening out on six sides, and eight corners pulling farther out - in other words, becoming a cube. It then waves its whiteboard at Sapnap without anything written on it, hoping Sapnap will take the cue to run the scanner.

"You're ready?" he asks, and DR34 nods. The scanner runs, and they see an image of the cavity, looking like a spiky blob. DR34 growls at the picture in disappointment. 

"That's, um ... not a square," Sapnap states the obvious. 

DR34 holds out his whiteboard, this time reading: Again!

"Ok, here we go." Sapnap runs the machine, and this time the screen shows a shape that is almost a square but with very rounded corners. Almost a circle, really. But Sapnap can tell it’s supposed to be a square. "Yeah! That's good enough - now a triangle!" 

DR34 takes some time to think and mess around, and then waves around its whiteboard. The scanner shows a triangle!

"Awesome! Ok, now lets do a _real_ body part - like a heart! You can do that, right?"

Now, neither DR34 nor Sapnap has any clue what a heart - the organ - looks like. So what DR34 creates is a concavity similar to the construction paper shapes people cut out on Valentine’s day. 

"Yeah, that's it!" says Sapnap. "But it's supposed to beat, like 'boom-boom'" he illustrates this by shaping his hands like a heart and then squishing them together a few times. 

"And then it pumps blood and you get a pulse!" reads DR34's whiteboard.

DR34's eyes disappear so it can concentrate since it has no eyelids to close. After a few minutes during which Sapnap wanders aimlessly around the scanner, it waves the board at Sapnap in excitement.

"Here we go!" Sapnap dramatically presses the button to run the machine. 

It shows basically the same image it did last time. 

"HUh." Sapnap stares at the image.

"This scanner doesn't do video, so it can't show it beating," DR34 writes. 

"Hey, you thought it would work too."

DR34 pulls itself out of the scanner and sits on the end of the scanning bed, facing Sapnap. It holds out an arm tentacle.

"What?" asks Sapnap.

"Did I at least get the pulse part right." it writes. Sapnap checks and confirms that DR34 does now in fact have a pulse.

Neither of them seems to question how impossible it is to get a pulse from a single-chamber heart, and no blood vessels or arteries. 

"I'm back," announces George, walking into the lab room. "What are you two doing?"

"We're doing shape-shifting practice!" says Sapnap. "DR34, DR34, show him a penis!" The creature smiles at the suggestion.

"What!?!" shrieks George. "No!No!No... oh." He relaxes when he realizes that DR34's depiction  
of a penis is more similar to three ovals than a male reproductive organ. 

"Great, thanks Sapnap. Now we have a huge kid's drawing of a dick sitting on the scan bed because of your stupid suggestion."

"No need to thank me. Thank _you_ for watching DR34 for me," says Sapnap, gathering up his stuff and rushing out of the room before George can stop him. 

"Ugh. Fuck you." George flips off Sapnap’s retreating form. 

"Actually, you've already flipped him off pretty well," George tells the rude gesture still sitting on the table. It turns back into a tentacle creature. 

"So what are you supposed to be working on?"

DR34 picks up its whiteboard and starts writing with a black marker. "We were trying to find the limits of what I can transform into." It uses a cloth to erase the board as needed.

"I have trouble changing things that are inside of me. That's why we were using the scanner."

"It's hard to make tentacles thinner than this marker or longer than 10 meters."

"Changing color is very hard."

"Big shapes are easy, but I can't draw details on the sides, like a texture or anything."

"I know there should be a way for me to make patterns, but so far I have to think the same amount if I want to make more than one of something."

"Except tentacles. I can just make more tentacles without thinking. They're easy."

George reads all of this and seems to understand. "So that's why you have no hair."

"That would be at least three of those things at once! No way," DR34 writes.

"Hey, maybe you can try doing hair like you did the dick. You know: over-sized and under-detailed," says George. DR34 nods in agreement. 

It holds out an arm tentacle in front of it and sprouts a smaller tentacle off of it. It then makes the 'hair' smaller and smaller until it is a few inches long and as thin as a pencil.

"Woah," says George, watching DR34's work.

The creature is excited to see that George finds this interesting, and this makes it determined to do its very best. It tries to turn the 'hair' brown for a bit of extra flair, but only manages to get it to a light blonde. It repeats the process of sprouting, shrinking, and coloring two more times for a total of three 'hairs'.

"Try splitting some of them, maybe that'll be faster," suggests George. DR34 divides a 'hair' (tentacle?) along its length, making two thinner 'hairs' that are already small and colored. It takes a lot of concentration, but it does this to the rest of them.

"Heh. It looks like spaghetti," says George, picking up the part of DR34's tentacle covered with spaghetti 'hairs', so he can see better. 

DR34 is getting tired from all of today's complicated transformations, but George is interested so it has no excuse to stop now. The heart it has made itself earlier today is pounding and its blood is rushing to its head (through what? why?), but it stays focused on where George is holding its arm, where it makes increasingly fine hairs. 

It knows hairs are not tentacles, so it relinquishes all sensory and motor control of the strands, letting them fall down flat in a thin coating. There still aren't nearly as many as on any animal, but it’s pretty proud of its creation.

George says something in surprise, but it sounds distant. DR34 tries to make more strands, tries to focus on George, but...

George has been watching the unusual transformation taking place on the surface of SCP-DR34's tentacle. In a moment, though, all the hairs the SCP has created disappear, and the creature goes limp. 

"Hey!" complains George, trying to push the heavy creature off of himself. "Why'd you do that?" DR34 is unresponsive, and falls back into George, confusing the researcher. 

He reaches with one hand for his cell phone to call Sapnap. He keeps DR34 propped up with the other arm.

"What you want," complains Sapnap.

"Um... SCP-DR34 just passed out, I think, and I don't know what to do," says George worriedly. He doesn't like having to ask Sapnap for help, but he doesn't know what else to do. 

Sapnap rushes back to the lab in a few minutes, to find DR34 still asleep halfway on top of George. 

"Geez! What happened?"

"We were working on making hair, and he just collapsed."

"Hair?" asks Sapnap. "I've tried to get him to do that before, but he gave up halfway and has refused to try since." he thinks a bit. "I guess if he tries too hard, he passes out." 

"I wonder why it was okay with trying this time?" wonders George.

"Don't know. Help me get this guy back to his containment chamber, okay?"

"Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Sapnap pulls a black plastic canister out from a cabinet near the floor, which he sets on the counter. He also gets out a large crucible, around 20 centimeters wide, which he places on a ring stand. He unscrews the lid of the canister and pours clear liquid from it into the crucible, before capping it back up and setting it to the side. 

Then he holds up a metal striker.

Geroge chews his sandwich in silence as the ball of flame reflects in Sapnap's eyes.

"That's not very safe," says George. Truly, he is grateful that Sapnap has at least capped the gas can before lighting what he has poured out. But besides that, he has not worn any safety gear nor taken any precautions. George is eating in the lab though, so he doesn't have much room to complain.

"Hmph! But that's half the fun," states Sapnap, before moving on to his next 'experiment'. (probably also fire.)

George's mind returns to the clouds. He chews his sandwich without tasting it. He doesn't know what kind it is, he doesn't care. He cares about Sapnap though and doesn't want to see him get hurt. 

Sapnap has always been this way: He's careless, he plays with fire. George has seen him burn himself before, and sees that he will again now, but he can't do anything about it. He can't keep Sapnap from making the same mistakes over and over again. Truly, he can't.

Sapnap has found some wood and a heavy-sided metal bucket. 

_He can. It's not that he can't save him, it's that he won't._

Sapnap lights the wood aflame in the bucket and watches it as it slowly starts burning into coals. 

_He won't save him because he won't admit something._

Sapnap holds the bucket with thick oven mitts, watching the flames dance inside of it. It makes him feel warm inside, but also cold like something is there but also not. Not thinking, he pulls the bucket closer, almost hugging it. 

_He won't admit that he's a bit like him too, that he cares for something._

Sapnap burns the front of his shirt, scorching his chest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

DR34 is in his chamber. It's bored. The floor is nice, it's splayed out face-down on it. It's not very fun. It's so _boring_. The creature is so bored, it's too bored to do anything fun, like breaking out. Maybe it will be less bored later, and it will feel like breaking out and having fun. Right now it just wants to lay on the floor and be bored.

That doesn’t stop it from piggybacking on Sapnap's mind. He is in a small room. Something tastes good, Sapnap is having fun. DR34 thinks George is with him, and someone else. DR34 can't see very clearly, as Sapnap is not thinking about DR34, or to it. It catches one thing clearly, though. 

"Watch this," George is speaking, and then he kisses the third researcher on the cheek, laughing at Sapnap's expression. 

Wait. Is George giving out free kisses? DR34 needs in on this. 

It lets itself out in record time and sprints down the halls towards Sapnap's mind. 

"George! Give me one too!" It hears Sapnap from down the hall.

"See you! I'm leaving now," teases George, slowly exiting the small lounge. 

_Wait! Wait! I'm coming!_

No one will hear it, but it shouts inside its mind anyway. It slides in next to Sapnap where the group is standing halfway in the hall. 

It taps its cheek, staring at George.

"Aww, you want kissies from Georgie too?" asks Sapnap. "George! We want kissies!"

"No, no, I have to be somewhere soon," replies George, grinning from ear to ear. 

The third researcher is still in the break room, watching them all in smug silence. 

"Please, George, give us kissies!" Sapnap contorts his face into an exaggerated pout, and DR34 shifts into a cute little doll, both of them begging. They all seem to find the situation rather funny and are working to make it even more absurd.

DR34 really does want a kiss, though. 

"No, no, I have to go pack my things," says George.

_What? Was George going somewhere?_ DR34 looks up at Sapnap from the floor in  
confusion. 

"Oh no! We forgot to tell DR34 that today is your last day here!" says Sapnap, smacking his palm into his forehead. "Now you _have_ to give him kissies." he tells George matter-of-factly. 

No! DR34 doesn't want George to leave. 

"One of you is an escapist, and the other is an idiot," says George. "I don't want to give _either_ of you kissies. Just Callahan." 

Said researcher sticks his tongue out at them, and then walks off.

Sapnap picks up DR34. "Hey, if DR34 isn't an escapist and I'm not an idiot when you come back, will you give us kissies?"

George thinks about this. "Maybe. But it won't happen."

"Yes!" Sapnap pumps a fist into the air. 

"Okay, I'm going to pack now." George is simply relieved to get Sapnap to leave him alone.

"You better keep that promise!" 

"Sure." George doesn't intend to ever return to Site-FL54, but if by some twist of fate he does, and by some miracle the two idiots manage to hold up their end of the deal, he won't hesitate to give them kisses. 

DR34 has already promised itself never to break out again. 

Sapnap has already set himself on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

It's raining. 

It likes the rain. It watches the drops fall from high above, fall from up between the hights of the tall buildings, down onto the asphalt between them. The drops fall through it, and it feels like it _is_ the rain. 

Black mist curls up in a gutter and flows back down to the ground with the rain. Humans don't usually walk this way - there are doors leading here from the nearby buildings, but few use them. Further away there is more light, but it is still quiet. People walk by, but not many.

It likes it here.

It likes the quiet, it likes the dark and the rain. It likes the feel of the water mixing with its mist. It likes floating here undisturbed.

It doesn't dislike humans, though. Far from it! The few times they come back here it has so much fun. _So_ much fun.

Delivery guys come by every once and awhile, they park their van here and carry boxes into a back door. When they aren't looking, it covers a box or two in black mist and moves it to the other side of the van. Or on top of a dumpster. In a puddle. 

Sometimes it can get a very small box up onto a high ledge. 

It’s pretty funny to watch the delivery guys try to figure where their shit went. It laughs at them quietly from a shadowed corner. Sometimes they see it, but no one ever believes what they see. It hides fast, and the humans forget. 

Every once and a while a human uses this place as a shortcut between lit streets. Even it can tell that these humans aren't the brightest - some are simply reckless while others just aren't sane. 

This one seems to be the former. He walks up straight, his light blue hoodie is clean, and his dark hair is styled. Sane, but reckless. The rain is pouring down today and he is drenched to the bone. He dashes through, determined to go somewhere probably. Until he stops. 

He crouches down, staring straight at it where it hides in a corner near the ground. Maybe he's not completely sane...

"Hi!" he smiles like he's not completely soaked in cold water. 

Two white eyes stare back at him. He watches the creature made of dark mist pull back, and then surge towards him, covering his body and paralyzing him.

He tips over onto the ground still stuck in a crouching position. "Fuck!" he grunts through a jaw locked shut. 

The mist slowly releases him and hovers a few feet above where he lies on the hard, wet ground. 

"I was just saying hi," he complains to it. The glowing eyes seem to blink back. It drops down and envelopes him again, but this time without paralyzing him. He's accustomed to the strange and sometimes dangerous, so he isn't scared. (Or maybe he simply never had a sense of danger.) The mist is cold, and the rain still passes through it onto his skin. He can barely see the wall a few feet from his face because of it blocking his vision. 

_Who the hell are you?_ asks a high-pitched voice directly into his mind. 

"I'm Skeppy," he responds. "Would you like to come with me? It's dry there, and people will like you."

It considers the offer. 

_Sure._

Maybe it was just as reckless as this man. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been given a name: SCP-BH10. It now lives in a building that also has a name: Site-WA82. It’s warm and dry here, but it can still watch the rainfall through the window.

It loves it here. 

Skeppy comes in through the airlock into BH10's room. "Hey there!" he calls as he closes the door behind him. Powerful fans create a wall of air while the door is open. BH10 doesn't understand why they bother. Why do they try to keep it inside a place it never wants to leave?

It rushes to envelop the researcher. _Skeppy!_ It calls his name. No matter how great its room is, it can never top how awesome Skeppy is. 

It _loves_ Skeppy. 

Skeppy pulls it off of his head. "Hi!" BH10 has left a small back horn on the right side of Skeppy's forehead. "Um... I have some leftover muffins if you want. Darryl didn't really like them." 

BH10 takes one. It floats within its misty body and slowly disappears, wrapper and all. It decides that muffins are also very good, especially the colorful minty part in the center.

_Its good, I guess._

Skeppy laughs at it. His laugh is nice.

_What._

"Nothing," Skeppy is still laughing. There was definitely something, but BH10 couldn't tell what. He starts backing away, somewhat guiltily. BH10 just teleports to the horn it has left for that purpose. 

_What._ it repeats.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Skeppy screeches, running around the room in circles. BH10 just keeps teleporting to him. He cannot run! They're both laughing and having fun. 

Eventually, Skeppy runs out of breath and drops spread-eagle onto the floor, panting.

"Thanks. I needed that," says Skeppy.

_Needed what?_

"Not much really, just a bit of fun. I might've messed up just _a little tiny bit_ before coming here. I think he's mad at me now."

_I'm always happy to cheer you up._ BH10 sends the idea of a smile telepathically, since he doesn't have a mouth. 

Skeppy heaves himself back up and walks towards the door. BH10 lets him this time.

"See you later!" He breaks the horn BH10 has left on his head and it dissolves into black powder, leaving his forehead clear as if it had never been there. 

BH10 is happy to be here with him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be straight to the point, Skeppy has a crush on another researcher, Darryl. He's really sweet, and cute, and just adorably innocent. And smart and kind... So Skeppy bought him muffins! He knows Darryl likes muffins, and maybe if he gives him some he will like him back, even though Skeppy is a rather loud person. Darryl is a quiet person and rather shy, and he acts like he's scared of Skeppy. 

He scans the site’s cafeteria looking for Darryl. He can find him. Then he remembers that Darryl eats in the office space. He carries his plastic 4-pack of muffins through the hallways until he reaches a room full of cubicles. Darryl is hiding behind the thin walls of one hidden in a corner. He has pale skin and brown hair, and he wears large glasses. He's hunched over his desk eating a jelly sandwich. 

Skeppy drags in a wheely chair so he can sit next to Darryl. 

"Hi! I brought you muffins!"

Darryl seems surprised. "Oh!" Skeppy hands him the container, and Darryl smiles. "Thank you! I really like muffins." He doesn't seem to notice that the sticker that used to hold it shut has been ripped. 

Skeppy backs up a bit to give his crush space and watches him try a chocolate chip muffin. He smiles and seems to like it. Until the second bite. Which he spits out into a trash can. 

Skeppy smiles. He has put toothpaste in all four of the muffins. He thinks it's a great prank.

"Haha! Tastes horrible, right?" he asks Darryl. Who doesn't respond. 

He's crying.

"OH, Shit! I'm so sorry! I just, I thought it would be funny..." Why did he do that? Note to self: Pranks are not flirting. It had just seemed the right thing to do to get Darryl's attention at the time. Well, he _was_ just going to give him muffins, but then he had seen the toothpaste, and...

"Language." pointed out Darryl between sniffles.

"Sorry."

"The tops are still good, though," Darryl said with a wobbly smile. "Here you go."

Skeppy took the crumbly muffin top from Darryl and tried a bite. It was good. 

"Bye. Thank you," said Darryl, obviously wanting to be left alone. He almost seemed to push Skeppy away by handing him back the now half-empty pack of muffins. 

"Buy," replied Skeppy with his mouth full, reluctant to leave, but not wanting to make the situation worse. 

The face Darryl had made when he found the toothpaste was funny, but Skeppy realized that he had completely failed at flirting in the process. 

He later went and fed a clueless BH10 a toothpaste-filled chocolate-chip muffin.


	13. Chapter 13

Some researchers are assigned to look after specific SCPs. Others are not, and simply help out where they are needed. Darryl is the second - he hasn't been assigned to any SCP or group of SCPs yet. So, as usual, he had been helping out another researcher and now that they've finished today's tests on the SCP, Darryl has been excused. 

So now he's wandering back down the hall to his little cubicle, where he will do paperwork. Dealing with SCPs can be dangerous, but it’s more fun than paperwork.

So when Skeppy waves at him from an SCP chamber across the hallway, he's actually a bit excited (or maybe a bit relieved) by it. He's not thrilled, though. The toothpaste incident has left him a bit wary of the other researcher, even though he immediately forgave him.

"Hey, Darryl! Come play with BH10 and me!" 

Darryl smiles a bit and waves back and starts to walk over. He enters... an observation room? He's only known seriously dangerous or potentially seriously dangerous SCPs to have an observation room. And this room is too small to be an observation room - it doesn't even have anything in it. He shuts the door behind him and opens the one in front of him.

When he gets blasted from above with a rush of pressurized air and sees the gaseous SCP contained inside the chamber, that's when he realizes that he's not standing in an observation room. It is, in fact, an airlock made to contain an SCP that is made of nothing _but_ air. 

"Hi..." he says cautiously, fully stepping into the containment chamber. He notices that  
Skeppy has a thin black horn on the side of his forehead, but it doesn't seem to bother  
him. Darryl decides it’s some side effect from this SCP and decides not to comment on it.

"Wait, have you met BH10 yet?" asks Skeppy, and Darryl shakes his head.

"Oo! Ok, Darryl, this is BH10. I actually found it myself a few weeks ago," he boasts.

"Uh, isn't that a bit dangerous? You didn't just walk up to it and ask a probably  
dangerous SCP to come with you to work, did you?" Darryl asks, a bit worried.

"That’s exactly what I did! And I was perfectly fine because BH10 here is really nice. You  
have nothing to worry about!"

BH10 did not _look_ very nice. It was a dark floating mass of black mist, with no clearly defined edges. Two bright white eyes stare at him from within. It curled around Skeppy's upper half almost protectively, with some tendrils of mist curling through and above the researcher's dark hair. That did _not_ look like a safe situation for Skeppy. 

Skeppy continues his introductions, oblivious to Darryl's unrest. "BH10, this is Darryl. He's another researcher here, and we're good friends!" Skeppy looks back at Darryl for confirmation, so the taller researcher nods.

BH10 does not seem to like this. 

It lets go of Skeppy and springs toward Darryl, quickly enveloping him in chilling black mist and depriving him of sound and sight. 

_Skeppy's mine._ the voice sounds threatening, almost angry.

... that does **not** sound good.

_What, do you want him?_

Did Darryl _want_ Skeppy? He definitely doesn't want this thing anywhere near him, but what does its question even mean?

At this, his head is filled with images. It's like he is BH10, and he's chasing Skeppy around the containment chamber, which Darryl would never be extroverted enough to do. He's hugging Skeppy with a body made of mist and eating out of his hand. He's filled with a sense of possessiveness in these memories that are not his, as well as an otherworldly bliss, similar to when Skeppy first handed him the muffins. (Before he found the toothpaste) Then the images and protectiveness cut off - the bliss does not.

 _Don't look at that. How did you see that?_ BH10's mind-voice now seems pissed, and perhaps a bit confused.

Darryl doesn't know what he's done that's out of the ordinary. But what he's seen has helped him determine something. 

A stream of warm air interrupts their thoughts and blasts away the chill mists. 

"Darryl? Are you okay?? Darryl?" he can hear Skeppy's voice now and see him, hairdryer in hand, worry clear on his face.

"...I'm fine." Darryl finally responds.

"Oh my god, Darryl! I thought BH10 just wanted to talk, but then you weren't, like, responding, and..."

Darryl tentatively reaches out gives him an awkward hug. His interaction with the SCP has left him strangely confident, and he now knows how he feels about the other researcher. 

"Language."

"...Sorry."

They laugh a bit together, and BH10 hovers behind. Pissed.

"I think I've had enough for today, though," says Darryl. "Can I go?"

"Sure! I'll need to help you, there are a few stupid guidelines I have to show you." Skeppy walks Darryl into the airlock. 

"You have to break this off," Skeppy breaks off the small horn attached to his head to  
demonstrate. "It can teleport to you otherwise, like boom - out of the chamber."

Darryl reaches up to his own forehead, and Skeppy frowns. "And... it didn't give you one. That's weird - whatever. I guess you can just go now!" Darryl puts his hand back down from his forehead since he hadn't felt anything there. Skeppy grins widely at him.

"See you later then," says Darryl, smiling a bit in return.

"BYE!!"

Darryl walks back into the hall but watches the researcher and SCP through the glass for a bit. 

_Skeppy! Skeppy! Skeppy!_ cheers the SCP's voice as it comes into contact with the researcher. 

He's mine. 

_What the fuck?!_

Language.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR34 hasn't been out of his containment chamber in _ages_. Like, Sapnap takes it to the lab to run tests every once in a while, but that doesn't count. It hasn't seen the rest of the facility in forever. It misses George. 

It wants its Gogy.

Like, it gets to talk to him online all the time, and online George seems to actually like it, but it’s not the same. It wants Gogy here in person, even if he is a bit terrified. It wants to see his face, to feel his mind. It wants to hold George's hand.

It wants a kiss from Gogy. 

He's promised that, and SCP-DR34 will kick itself if it misses out on that chance because it broke out even once. So it will stay in this boring white room until George comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've realized I should actually talk with some sort of author's note or something sometime, so here it is.
> 
> I just wanted to say one thing:
> 
> Please leave me nice comments they make me very happy to read even though I am too introverted to reply I just like to smile at them when they appear in my email. OuO


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop-a-doop. Another chapter! This one is mostly fluff, actually, but the might be a _bit_ of something else thrown into the middle.

He's pumped himself up, convinced himself it would be fine. He can be courageous. It will be fun!

So here Darryl sits at a small round table near the deli counter at Site-WA82 with a bunch of extroverts. 

_Wimp,_ BH10 jeers within Darryl's mind. 

Hey, at least he's sot so shy anymore that he can't spend time with Skeppy. Although hiding in his cubicle does sound good right now. 

Because the other researchers are loud, and Darryl doesn't understand what they're talking about, and they're using _bad words._

_If you don't like that, just tell them to shut the fuck up!_ suggests BH10

Darryl internaly winces. _Language._

He wishes he could tell the people here off as easily as he can tell off BH10's voice in his head. He just tries to ignore them and focuses instead on Skeppy, who is sitting next to him. 

Skeppy's just as loud as the rest, but at least he's mindful of his language while around Darryl. He knows him well enough to notice that it makes him uncomfortable. 

Skeppy looks at Darryl, all curled in on himself and staring at his uneaten food. "Hey, are you ok?"

Darryl hesitates, and then tells him quietly: "I don't like it that they're cussing."

So Skeppy turns back to the rest of the table and tells them: "Don't use bad words around Darryl, he doesn't like it."

To which another directs at Darryl, "So you don't like it when I say **FUCK?** " while grinning like the idiot he is. 

Darryl winces and the other researcher laughs.

"Hey! I said he doesn't like that!" Skeppy protests.

Somehow, after this, the rest of lunch is a bit better.

_Pah! Look - I bet they're all fucking terrified of Skeppy now! Their faces!_

_No, he was actualy rather nice. And please, **Language**_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Darryl wakes up inside BH10's containment chamber. At least, he thinks it is BH10's containment chamber. He can't really see, since the only light comes from the tinted window facing outside the building. It's still the middle of the night. However, he can somehow _feel_ the shape of his surroundings. It's rather strange.

He tries to walk across the room, but he can't. He tries to lift an arm, to turn his head, but none of it makes a difference. 

BH10 finds itself in an unfamiliar place. But it's pitch black - it can't see. It tries to reach out with its mist, to feel out the new space, but it can't. All it can feel is dry warmth surrounding it, suffocating it. It tries to fly through it, up and out, tries to turn into mist and escape, but it can't. _It can't move._

And then it does. Some part of it breaks the confines, pushing away part of whatever was on top of it. Its newly limited field of vision turns, and it can see a bit of light through a small window. It moving now, but it can't control the sporadic, random movement. It keeps trying to float up to where it can see better, but it instead falls to the floor.

It hurts in a way it never has experienced before, coming into contact with the physical world. It’s pressed uncomfortably against the floor, somehow still tangled in what had been on top of it.

It's cold now, which it should prefer, but that's also strangely uncomfortable. 

Darryl can't move, no matter how much he tells his limbs to do something, anything. 

And he seems to be floating up. It's not nice. He wants his feet on the floor, he wants to feel grounded, but he's stuck at the top of the room. It almost feels like he's being squished like a pancake to the ceiling, but it doesn't hurt. He just ... spreads.

Like he's made of liquid (floating liquid?) or something. It's like he doesn't have a body anymore, and now he can't do anything and will eventually float up into space, lost forever. That doesn't seem fun. 

And then he falls back down. He's back in his room, tangled up in his blanket spread-eagle on the floor. It's cold, but he can move again. He drags himself back into his bed and tries to get back to sleep. 

_Why am I on the ceiling?!?!_

_I wanted up and out, not puddle on the ceiling! Puddles go on the ground!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeppy cautiously opens the second door to SCP-BH10's containment chamber, expecting to get jump scared. However, as he comes in BH10 simply floats over, letting him close the door behind him ... and then yanks the box Skeppy is carrying out of his hands. 

Unexpectedly polite.

Skeppy just giggles as he watches BH10 completely rip apart the Amazon box into a pile of packing paper and scraps of cardboard. It then holds up the gift skeptically.

_This is ... a kid's toy?_

"What? You don't like it?" asks Skeppy to the SCP floating on his shoulder.

_mmm..._

"Look, it’s got these tube things, and this other rectangle thing, and you can fit them through the right openings into the box!" Skeppy explains, grabbing back the plastic contraption and setting it on the ground as he demonstrates. 

_But you're, like giving me a toy for fucking toddlers._

"How do you know that? Have you ever seen a toddler?"

_No._

"Then I need to let you know this is a top-quality game for _adults_. I spent good money on it and I expect you to respect it!" Skeppy stares straight at the SCP, expression completely dead-pan. 

SCP-BH10 stares straight back and replies, _Yes sir,_ voice dripping with sarcasm.

They manage to keep straight faces for two and a half seconds, before erupting into giggles. 

BH10 lifts up a cylindrical piece of bright blue plastic, which hovers within the mist that comprises its body. 

_So this goes here?_ it asks, deliberately trying to fit it through an opening meant for a green triangle, which sits on the floor a few feet away.

"Yes."

A beat of silence.

"No, the one to the left."

Skeppy is a bit amazed as they continue to mess around with the cheap piece of brightly colored plastic. He'd told Darryl that BH10 was very nice, and it _was_ , but it wasn't particularly _safe_. This was actually the first time that the black cloud hadn't directly attacked him as soon as Skeppy entered the chamber. Always with the best of intentions, but SCP-BH10 could be terrifying at times. 

But right now, instead of trying to mess with him, or deliberately wig out another worker, it is almost getting along with him. Scratch that, it’s straight-up cuddling against Skeppy's shoulder and ruffling his hair while his attention is focused on the toy. It's really sweet, and Skeppy feels happiness blooming in his chest. He wishes BH10 had some sort of solid form so he can hug it back, but it doesn't. So he simply imagines himself doing so and hopes BH10 catches it. 

_:)_

A happy feeling gets projected to Skeppy from the mind voice of BH10. Skeppy spends the rest of the day smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! Have a very nice rest of your day. 
> 
> ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are emotions and why do I have trouble writing them?

Skeppy pulls Darryl by the hand, bringing his crush closer to him. He quickly reaches with his other hand to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down, face to face with Skeppy. Darryl's eyes stare back at him as Skeppy pulls himself up to kiss him. 

Darryl doesn't say anything, since he's a creation of Skeppy's sleeping mind, and Skeppy is too asleep to notice, so he just enjoys this dream, of making out with the man he likes. 

And in the bizarre way that dreams do, Darryl is no longer Darryl but a mass of black mist with glowing white eyes. It is formless, with no physical manifestation, but they continue kissing and cuddling because anything is possible in a dream. 

Skeppy loves holding them, kissing them, being with them. He may be drowning in the black mist, but he enjoys every moment of it because in this dream he's in love. 

And then he wakes up.

And he wonders why he loved SCP-BH10 just as much as he loves Darryl. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl wakes up feeling unusually confident. He can feel himself standing taller, looking up and around instead of curling into himself. He's also certain he knows why. Over the past few weeks he's been trading parts of himself with BH10 - first his senses, another time control over his left arm, one day his childhood memories. Today perhaps he has traded his personality. 

He knows he's not himself right now and needs to act normal throughout the day, but these _absolute muffins_ in the cafeteria just won't stop swearing! And they're doing it specifically to annoy him: The two of them came over to the table he was sitting at, sat on either side of him, and are now having an argument over his head. He swears he sees them stiffle laughter every time he flinches. 

If Skeppy was here he would get them to stop, but he's not and Darryl has had enough.

"Stop it!" he complains, frustrated and annoyed. 

The one on the right raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Stop what? We're just dicking around, nothing wrong with that." This is why Darryl usually eats lunch in his cubicle. Why did he have to have BH10's confident personality today? Usually he would know that no, eating lunch in the cafeteria just for today will _not_ be fine.

"Language!" Darryl shrieks, trying to keep his voice down, but he's just had enough.

The other one, the one on his right, just _has_ to lean in and shout, "FUCK!" straight in his ear, like Darryl hasn't just asked him _not_ to.

And Darryl slaps him. Like, in the face. He knows that normal Darryl would _never_ do this, but today he can't bring himself to care. The muffin stares back at him in shock. He hasn't even hit him that hard! Well, he's never slapped anyone before, so he hoped he hasn't hurt him _too_ bad. 

Some of Skeppy's friends that usually sit at this table have just come over with paper bags full of fast-food takeout. One sits himself in the non-existent space between Darryl and one of his tormenters, and the pair take the hint and leave. They're used to having to defend their friend(leader)'s introvert adoptee(boyfriend?). 

"Woah! You got him good!" one says.

"He was being a bad muffin," Darryl pouts, accepting his share of the take-out without question. It wasn't his turn to pay today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeppy notices something's off as soon as he enters BH10's room. The SCP is hugging the floor in the back corner and approaches him by traveling the perimeter of the room. Yeah, the mist has been calmer recently, but even when it doesn't immediately attack him it at least goes straight to him. And it usually loves floating in the center of the room.

It’s come to float next to Skeppy politely, not even touching him. Skeppy literally has to reach into the mist and coax the creature up in order to convince it to sit on his shoulder like usual. 

_Skeppy!_ it coos happily. 

BH10 doesn't coo. It screams. What alien creature has replaced it? 

_...but I am BH10,_ it insists.

Liar. 

_mostly._

Uh-huh. What does that mean.

_Well, I can't say..._

and...

_I'm still the same person though, my personality's just switched out!_

_Fuck. I wasn't supposed to say. But it's fine, since you're Skeppy and I trust you._

Aww, thank you. 

_Shut up._

BH10 pools in his lap and Skeppy gives it pats, as he thinks about what it just told him. The SCP kinda reminded him of Darryl the way it was now. Although that was probably because of the weird-ass dream he'd had. But BH10 had said its personality was _switched out_. Does that mean its personality is somewhere... oh? Maybe?

"I need to be going I, um, have to check something," says Skeppy as he stands up quickly. BH10 hovers away, still unusually calm, as Skeppy rushes out the airlock, hurridly breaking the teleportation point. 

He goes straight to the cafeteria, where Darryl should be on break. Skeppy doesn't usually get to eat until later, but he has to check right now. Sure enough, Darryl is sitting near the center of the long table rather than near the edge. _He's actually talking to other people._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl sees Skeppy walking into the cafeteria - he's early today. As he watches him make his way over, he notices something he would never have let himself consider with his usual personality: Skeppy is _darn hot_. Maybe his normal personality is too shy to even consider talking to people, let alone dating, but Darryl with BH10's attitude goes straight to watching Skeppy's lips. Darryl is too introverted, and BH10 isn’t enough human to want Skeppy, but the two together are. 

Now the thought is in place, Darryl knows that there is no way that he will be able to shake it, even introverted. Plus, he won't be able to act on it any way except today. So he waves Skeppy over to sit next to him.

He stands up as Skeppy walks closer, and as soon as he can reach the shorter man he pulls him up towards him and kisses him on the lips. Just a quick kiss, then Darryl sits back down to stare intently at his lunch. His cheeks flush a light pink and he wears a slight smile.

Skeppy continues to stand above him, eyes opening wide and lips slightly parted.

"Oh my god, Darryl, you did _not_ just do that!" Skeppy yells, face bright red as he bursts into a huge grin.

"Language - and I just did," replies Darryl.

Later that night when Darryl returns to his original personality he wonders why on earth he thought doing that would be a good idea, and cowers under his sheets with embarrassment. That doesn't stop him from replaying that moment over and over in his head, and remembering the brief taste of Skeppy's lips.

On the other hand, Skeppy has realized that Darryl and BH10 had somehow switched - not completely the other, but definitely not themselves. He knows he should be worried for his friends, but all he can think of is how _hot_ it is to imagine either or both of them with him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Georgie, I love you." 

"Yeah, sure," replies George as Dream coos at him through the Discord call. "Your turn." He stares at the chessboard on the screen, waiting for Dream to make a move. 

"Dream, it’s your turn," reminds George after what to him feels like an eternity of nothing.

"It is," states Dream.

"So make a move!"

"You have to say it ba~ack," sings Dream.

"Say what?" Goerge replies in frustrated confusion.

"That you _loooove_ me."

George sighs and grumbles, "No I don't and I won't say it. Just move your damn piece." This wasn't the first time Dream had done something like this, and George knew it wouldn't be the last. He chalked it up to Dream's teasing nature, and that he wanted to get a rise out of him. He wasn't going to give him one. And he wasn't going to admit to some sort of joke love to someone he only knew as a friend from the internet. (And he would definitely never admit real love either.)

"Nope! I'm not moving until you tell me how much you love me."

"Not a chance, if _you_ don't move _I'm_ going to go play Hypixle." Why was he drawing this out? He could just lie and have this darn game of chess keep going. 

"NO! Don't go - I just moved." And Dream had moved - the game of chess went on as it always did. George continued playing like nothing had happened.

Dream mindlessly pushed his mouse around with a tentacle, moving pieces on a virtual board. SCP-DR34 tried to ignore how much it wished George could be close to 'Dream', even if he was scared of the SCP behind the persona. 

If George couldn't be there with it in person, maybe he could love it online. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between uploads - I was procrastinating writing this emotionally oriented chapter. 
> 
> Sometimes I swear I have the brain of a robot. ＞︿＜
> 
> <(＿ ＿)>


End file.
